Dans mes veines
by Ellsyra
Summary: Blessé suite à un nouvel affrontement contre Voldemort, Harry est loin de se douter que sa blessure va changer son destin et celui du plus grand mage noir de l'époque. (LV x HP - Tom R. X HP)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! J'ose enfin me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire qui me trottait en tête depuis une éternité. Un récit qui mettra en scène un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement, bien que très tordu j'avoue…

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne touche pas le moindre sou en publiant cette histoire.

Pairing : Voldemort x Harry (je vous l'avais dit, c'est tordu)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

* * *

Harry peina à ouvrir ses paupières. Comme tout le reste de son corps, elles semblaient peser une tonne. Une voix féminine lui demanda comment il se sentait mais il ne parvint qu'à remuer les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son. Une fatigue écrasante l'incitait à se laisser de nouveau aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il grogna lorsqu'une main épongea son front avec un tissu humide et, surtout, glacé. La femme qui s'occupait de lui prononçait maintenant des paroles encourageantes, acharnée visiblement à lui refuser tout sommeil supplémentaire. N'y tenant plus, Harry s'efforça d'ouvrir complétement les yeux pour insister.

Son cerveau embrumé mit un certain temps à reconnaître les traits de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Perdu, il tourna lentement la tête et les rangées de lits et de rideaux lui confirmèrent qu'il ne rêvait pas. Depuis quand se trouvait-il là ? Pourquoi ? Rassembler ses idées lui coûtait tant d'efforts !

\- Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Harry !

Albus Dumbledore, les mains derrière le dos et le visage souriant, se tenait au pied de son chevet. Harry voulut se relever pour mieux le voir mais chacun de ses muscles cria au scandale. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, un peu essoufflé. Mme Pomfresh lui recommanda de ne pas trop forcer et s'appliqua à lui éponger à nouveau le front. Maintenant qu'il était revenu complétement à lui, le contact froid qu'elle lui imposait n'était plus si désagréable…

\- Professeur Dumbledore, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Les mauvais souvenirs peuvent attendre que tu aies repris des forces, le coupa le directeur de Poudlard avec douceur.

\- Mais…

Dumbledore lui imposa le silence d'un simple geste et s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le lit de Harry et lui demanda à son tour comment il se sentait. Le jeune homme répondit avec franchise qu'il avait l'impression que le Magicobus venait de lui rouler dessus. Cette touche d'humour fit hocher la tête de Mme Pomfresh et un sourire fendit le visage de son professeur préféré. Celui-ci lui assura ensuite que Ron et Hermione allaient être prévenus sans tarder de son réveil. Une magnifique opportunité d'au moins savoir depuis quand il récupérait à l'infirmerie.

\- Trois jours, accepta de révéler Dumbledore. Voyons Harry, ne sois pas si têtu… Acceptes de ne plus te soucier de rien durant encore quelques petites heures et nous parlerons des récents événements qui t'ont conduit ici.

Harry capitula pour de bon. Albus Dumbledore, en guise d'au revoir, posa une main sur son épaule gauche. Le vieil homme haussa ses sourcils argentés lorsqu'une grimace tordit alors le visage de son protégé, soudain en proie à une douleur lancinante venant de se réveiller à son tour au niveau de l'épaule opposée à celle touchée. Tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un gémissement plaintif, le directeur se leva et laissa toute la place à Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière s'empressa de tendre à Harry un gobelet rempli d'un liquide couleur ambre. L'adolescent ne chercha même pas à comprendre et en avala le contenu d'une seule traite avant de se tordre dans tous les sens, agrippant les draps dans lesquels il se trouvait. Lorsque la potion anti-douleur le libéra enfin de son supplice, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

\- Pauvre enfant, murmura Mme Pomfresh en observant le visage couvert de sueur de son patient. Il souffre de moins en moins souvent mais… c'est toujours aussi violent lorsque cela lui prend.

\- Il n'a pas été blessé par n'importe qui, PomPom, souligna Albus. Il y a de cela trois jours tout le monde le pensait condamné. Je souhaite bien entendu son rétablissement complet, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer son état actuel comme déjà une bien grande victoire.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur l'épaule bandée du Survivant. Il lui revint en mémoire cette terrible offensive lancée par le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses Mangemorts non loin du château. Lord Voldemort voulait s'emparer de Poudlard depuis longtemps, mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne considérait pas cet objectif comme acquis d'avance. Même les membres de L'Ordre du Phoenix pensaient qu'il ne tenterait rien avant encore un long moment. Autant vous dire que la surprise et la terreur avaient donc gagné rapidement l'école. Les élèves les plus expérimentés furent mobilisés et les protections magiques autour de Poudlard furent renforcées. La bataille eut lieu dans le parc, à l'issue de laquelle on dénombra un nombre égal de blessés dans les deux camps. Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'infirmière, aucune perte à déplorer. Ce résultat n'était bien sûr pas au goût de tout le monde…

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil ouvragé, Lord Voldemort demeurait fermé à toute discussion. Il contemplait le feu crépitant dans l'immense âtre en face de lui sans vraiment le voir. La frustration, la colère et l'incompréhension se mêlaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Harry Potter respirait en ce moment même, il le savait. Il le _sentait_. Il referma ses longs doigts blancs sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le garçon aurait dû mourir. Il était parvenu à lui infliger une blessure mortelle !

Ses fidèles attendaient avec patience que leur maître daigne leur expliquer pourquoi, après leur rentrée triomphante au manoir Malefoy, il s'était soudain mué dans un silence qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tous avaient plus au moins observé son combat contre le fils Potter. Tous avaient vu le gamin tomber face au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Maître, susurra Bellatrix en sortant du groupe. Y a-t-il la moindre chose que nous puissions faire pour…

\- Oui, la coupa Voldemort avec froideur. Dehors !

Personne ne chercha à insister. Les Mangemorts quittèrent le salon en silence, le laissant seul avec le seul être dont il tolérait encore la présence. Nagini rampa jusqu'à son maître et releva la tête pour chercher une caresse. Voldemort la lui accorda avec même l'ombre d'un sourire.

 _\- Ma belle_ , siffla-t-il en Fourchelang. _Je n'ai cessé de te rendre plus redoutable. Ton venin tuerait à présent le plus résistant des hommes. Alors pourquoi ?_

En guise de réponse, le serpent se lova contre son torse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Que dire, à part que je suis contente que le début de mon histoire vous plaise ! Vos commentaires très encourageants me vont droit au coeur et c'est une indéniable motivation pour continuer cette fanfiction. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite vous comble, amis lecteurs. Prêt pour le deuxième chapitre ?

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre II**

* * *

Hermione rangea sa plume, satisfaite de son devoir. Elle en relu le contenu avec ravissement tandis que Ron, lui, désespérait de ne pas en avoir. Quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de parchemin à remplir sur un clan de sorciers disparus depuis deux siècles. Le professeur Binns venait de battre le record de perfidie détenu jusqu'alors par Peeves. Harry partageait son avis, aussi peu inspiré que son ami. On pouvait dire que la vie avait repris son cours normal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les cours, les soirées de révision et d'entraînement à la pratique, les bavardages sur le Quidditch… Bien sûr on pouvait encore entendre quelques murmures concernant l'attaque du château par Voldemort, mais cet événement paraissait déjà lointain.

\- Tant pis, je laisse tomber ! fini par s'exclamer Ron. Qui est partant pour une partie d'échec ?

Hermione soupira tandis que les deux garçons rangeaient leurs affaires scolaires dans leur sac. Comment parvenaient-ils à se détendre alors que leur devoir à rendre dans moins de trois jours n'était pas achevé ? La demoiselle décida cependant de les laisser tranquilles et proposa même d'aller chercher les quelques Patacitrouilles qui lui restaient pour qu'ils grignotent pendant leur partie d'échec. Au fond, leur attitude lui plaisait. Elle préférait les voir insouciants plutôt que maussades et préoccupés, des adjectifs pouvant qualifier certains élèves qui ne parvenaient pas à tirer un trait sur les événements d'il y a deux semaines.

Heureusement, ceux-ci ne représentaient pas un nombre trop important d'individus. Les plus secoués avaient purement et simplement quitté l'école, soit de leur plein gré ou poussés par des parents inquiets. La Grande Salle paraissait un peu moins bondée, mais l'essentiel était que tous ceux encore présents à Poudlard ne voulaient pas laisser Voldemort imposer son ombre dans les esprits. On s'efforçait d'ignorer les Aurors désormais en patrouille constante dans le parc et les tests de résistance infligés pas moins de trois fois par jour aux protections magiques entourant le château.

\- Harry, tu as été voir Mme Pomfresh aujourd'hui ? demanda soudain la jeune fille.

Le concerné réprima un soupir d'agacement. Oui. Juste avant le dîner. Il avait eu le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie après une semaine de repos, mais il devait encore y passer pratiquement tous les jours. La raison ? La réputation de Mme Pomfresh n'était plus à faire en matière de soins. Elle valait même à elle-seule l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les plus élogieux. Hors, la blessure d'Harry lui résistait. Sur l'épaule droite du garçon, les marques causées par les crochets de Nagini refusaient de disparaître complétement. Il ne souffrait plus, le sang ne coulait plus, les chairs s'étaient refermées sans encombre, et pourtant…

\- Bien tenté mon vieux ! lança Ron tandis qu'un des cavaliers d'Harry assommait l'un des siens.

La partie ne dura pas longtemps, au plus grand damne du Survivant. Ecrasé par son meilleur ami, il s'avoua vaincu avec une cruelle frustration au ventre. Le rire de Ron lui donna envie d'envoyer voler le plateau de jeu contre un mur. Voire contre Hermione, assise un peu plus loin pour lire devant la cheminée de la salle commune. C'était de sa faute s'il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer correctement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de jouer les mères poules avec lui ? Continuer à devoir se faire examiner par Mme Pomfresh était déjà bien assez pénible, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle de le faire.

Inévitablement, Harry repensa à sa conversation avec Dumbledore précédant sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Le directeur avait fini par lui raconter comment il s'était retrouvé avec cette foutue blessure à l'épaule. Au fil de son récit, il avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs. L'alerte, l'arrivée des Mangemorts, son duel avec le Seigneur des ténèbres… Et Nagini. L'attaque sournoise du serpent, la vague de douleur qui s'en suivit, le rire glacé de Voldemort au-dessus de lui...

\- Tout s'est bien terminé et c'est le plus important, avait conclu Dumbledore.

Ces paroles avaient laissé un goût amer à Harry. Une peur sourde l'habitait depuis cette discussion. Comme tout le monde, il ignorait la raison de sa survie. Lorsqu'il se revoyait allongé dans l'herbe humide du parc, l'épaule en sang, le fait de vivre encore lui paraissait presque grotesque. Qu'est-ce qui avait empêché sa mort ? Et si, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose aussi noble que le sacrifice d'une mère ? Il n'avait pas osé donner son point de vue à Dumbledore - et d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas comment expliquer son ressenti, mais il avait presque l'impression que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait épargné. Plus ou moins indirectement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette hypothèse sonnait si juste pour lui mais, bien entendu, elle ne présageait rien de bon.

XXXXXXX

Fumseck étira ses ailes et s'envola vers son maître. Il se posa sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et lui rappela sa présence en laissant échapper une note mélodieuse. Le directeur de Poudlard le gratifia d'une caresse, appréciant le soutien que l'oiseau légendaire lui apportait. Le phoenix retourna sur son perchoir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et que Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Tout à fait, Severus. J'ai vu Minerva tout à l'heure afin de lui demander d'aller s'installer au sein même de la tour de Gryffondor. Afin de ne pas inquiéter les élèves de sa maison, je vous demande d'en faire de même et d'élire provisoirement domicile au plus près des élèves de votre propre maison. Filius et Pomona recevrons le même ordre.

Le maître des potions acquiesça en silence. Il supportait avec bien grand mal cette habitude de Dumbledore à ne jamais en venir aux faits tout de suite. Il s'approcha du bureau.

\- Je suppose que cette disposition n'est pas prise au hasard, lâcha-t-il avec lenteur. Vous craignez qu'il arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Potter ?

\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Albus en se levant. Mon intuition et ma dernière entrevue avec Harry m'a poussé à prendre cette décision. Le sang-froid du professeur McGonagall sera utile s'il le faut.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il suivit son directeur des yeux tandis que le vieil homme contournait la grande table en bois qui les séparait. Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la Pensine.

\- Du côté de Voldemort, Severus, avez-vous du nouveau ?

\- Non. Comme à l'accoutumée, des réunions se tiennent afin d'établir des plans d'attaque du ministère de la magie.

\- Je vois. L'échec d'il y a deux semaines n'a donc pas été une seule fois abordé ? poursuivit Albus en déversant une pensée dans sa bassine magique.

\- Et bien… Il semblerait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne souhaite pas revenir là-dessus. De toute évidence, il était persuadé d'avoir tué Potter.

Dumbledore laissa un nouveau filet argenté se déverser dans la Pensine. Maintenant que sa tête s'était vidée du superflu, il se sentait davantage apte à choisir au mieux ses mots pour la suite. Au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait à Rogue ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire, le visage fermé du professeur laissait de plus en plus entrevoir une franche surprise.

XXXXXXX

Lorsque les cours de l'après-midi s'achevèrent et qu'arriva l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry, pour sa part, ne s'y rendait que pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec ses amis. Durant tout le repas, il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Son manque d'appétit alerta Hermione qui l'encouragea à manger. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry, elle ne mentionna aucun besoin impératif de nourriture pour bien récupérer après sa période de convalescence, mais plutôt la reprise imminente des entrainements de Quidditch. En tant que capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe, il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces, ce qu'approuva Ron.

Harry consentit à avaler quelques bouts de saucisse et une fourchette de purée. Son ventre menaça de tout faire remonter et il préféra s'abstenir de trop forcer. En plus d'être barbouillé, il ne tarda pas à se sentir très fatigué. Chaque son provoqué par les couverts de ses camarades lui donnait envie de lancer un puissant Silencio sur chacun d'eux. Il apprécia avec délice le moment où tout le monde partit se coucher.

Ron et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Hermione et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Avant d'imiter son meilleur ami en enfilant son pyjama, Harry se rendit dans la salle d'eau adjacente à leur chambre. Mme Pomfresh lui avait confectionné un baume qu'elle lui avait demandé de tester sur sa blessure. La mixture crémeuse et argentée ressemblait presque à du sang de licorne. Il en appliqua une couche généreuse sur les deux bleus violacés qui ornaient désormais son épaule droite. Tandis qu'il massait la peau pour bien faire pénétrer, Neville Londubat le rejoignit et s'installa au lavabo d'à côté pour se brosser les dents. Avec sa maladresse habituelle, le pauvre fit tomber son tube de dentifrice. En bon camarade solidaire, Harry s'accroupit pour le lui ramasser.

\- Merchi Harry ! lança Neville, la bouche pleine de mousse. Harry ?

Le tube toujours en main, son ami ne se relevait pas. Harry ne se sentait plus bien du tout. Il porta une main à sa bouche, pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Rien ne sortit. Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait tandis que sa vue se brouillait par instant.

\- Ca… ça va ? s'enquit Neville en se penchant vers lui. Tu es tout pâle…

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un hurlement. Maintenant, Harry avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à lui arracher la peau. Il s'écroula sur le carrelage, fou de douleur. Il entendit à peine Neville crier pour appeler à l'aide et agrippa l'une des manches de celui-ci, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Tiens… Tiens bon ! Les autres vont revenir avec McGonagall ! bredouilla son ami, totalement impuissant.

Il grinça des dents lorsque la main du Survivant se referma davantage sur son bras, enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'à traverser le tissu qui l'habillait et atteindre sa chair. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry ne combattait plus seulement une atroce souffrance, mais également une terrible volonté qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur son esprit.

 _« Attrape-le par les cheveux et fracasse lui le crâne sur le sol. Cet idiot arrêtera de te fixer avec cet air bête alors que tu agonises. »_

Cette idée le ravissait puis le révulsait la seconde suivante. Le duel intérieur qui le déchirait amplifiait son mal. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'on en finisse, qu'on le tue !

Lorsque McGonagall, suivie par Ron et Seamus, firent irruption dans la pièce, ils retrouvèrent Neville allongé par terre, inconscient et le nez en sang. Harry, recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la salle, pantelant et couvert de sueur, le regardait comme s'il venait de transplaner à l'instant et qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il voyait.


	3. Chapitre 3

En piste pour le troisième chapitre, le dernier en quelque sorte de la première partie de l'histoire mettant en place le contexte. Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! Les passages qui vont suivre vont confirmer pas mal d'entre eux, j'éspère qu'ils seront à votre goût. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre III**

* * *

Dehors, la pluie tombait dru. Le vent secouait les arbres. La nature en proie à une tempête captivait toujours autant Lord Voldemort. Les troncs pliés prenaient l'apparence de ses ennemis, et lui, impitoyable cyclone, il les forçait à courber davantage l'échine devant lui. Les tempêtes lui inspiraient la victoire, tout simplement. L'avantage, en particulier pour ses partisans, c'est que son humeur s'en trouvait améliorée. Les Mangemorts gagnaient souvent du temps libre pour vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles lorsque la météo se montrait désastreuse.

Mais s'il y en avait un qui, malgré cette occasion de souffler un peu, tenait absolument à parler à son maître de choses sérieuses, c'était bien Severus Rogue qui venait d'apparaître dans le jardin des Malefoy. Visiblement, il était tellement pressé de s'entretenir avec le Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se concentrer un peu plus pour atterrir à l'intérieur même de la demeure et échapper à la pluie torrentielle. Cela lui valut un accueil particulièrement moqueur de la part de Bellatrix lorsqu'il en atteignit le seuil, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, lança la Mangemort en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu as enfin décidé de te laver les cheveux !

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Il m'attend.

Pas besoin de pratiquer la legilimencie pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, Bellatrix s'écarta de son chemin. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter un Endoloris. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, les informations qu'il désirait partager avec leur maître étaient de la plus haute importance. Si seulement elle pouvait le torturer, lui tirer les vers du nez et aller elle-même auprès de Voldemort. La seule idée de se retrouver seule avec lui faisait grandir une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Rogue salua brièvement Fenrir Greyback et Rodolphus Lestrange qu'il croisa en montant dans les étages du manoir. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait élu domicile dans la plus grande suite du domaine, à savoir l'ex-chambre du couple Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa, en hôtes et surtout servants fidèles, n'avaient pas hésité à se contenter d'appartements moins grandioses si cela pouvait garantir un confort optimal au plus grand des mages noirs. Dans l'ombre, les aristocrates se plaignaient de ne plus dormir dans leurs draps de soie, voire même de ne plus être vraiment les propriétaires de leur propre maison.

La porte de l'ancienne chambre maritale s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque Rogue arriva devant. Voldemort consentit à ne plus contempler la météo en furie pour l'accueillir.

\- Te voilà enfin, Severus ! Parle !

Le Lord ne dissimulait même pas son impatience. Rogue s'inclina en signe de respect puis prononça les mots tant attendus :

\- Je sais pourquoi Potter a résisté au venin de Nagini. Dumbledore vieillit toujours un peu plus chaque jour et il s'est confié à moi sur le sujet. Il craint de mourir avant de pouvoir aider le garçon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Deux bonnes nouvelles pour le prix d'une. La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire cruel et il incita son serviteur à poursuivre.

\- Il pense qu'Harry Potter vous doit sa survie, annonça Severus après toutefois une courte hésitation.

Comme il s'y attendait, la jubilation quitta le visage de son maître. Les yeux couleur rubis du mage noir s'étaient plissés et le fixaient dans l'attente d'une meilleure explication.

\- D'après Dumbledore, il y a de cela quinze ans, vous lui avez laissé bien plus qu'une simple cicatrice. Selon lui, Potter posséderait… une partie de votre âme.

D'un coup sec de baguette, son maître ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Tiens donc, une partie de mon âme, répéta Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Le mot « Horcruxe » se forma dans son esprit. Ainsi donc, Potter en était devenu un lors de cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Voilà qui lui permettait en effet de comprendre l'inefficacité du venin de Nagini. Fabriquer une arme avec laquelle on pouvait foudroyer ses ennemis et ne jamais craindre que l'on s'en serve contre vous relevait de la logique pour Lord Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il avait mené tant d'expériences sur son serpent. Lui-seul désormais ne pouvait mourir empoisonné par le reptile. C'était la partie de son âme logeant dans le corps de son ennemi qui lui avait garanti l'immunité.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Severus, je ne peux qu'abandonner mon projet de tuer Harry Potter, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Cependant, il est désormais encore plus impératif de remettre la main sur le garçon et de me l'amener.

Rogue déglutit en toute discrétion tandis que le Lord caressait sa baguette de ses longs doigts fins. Les Horcruxes constituaient un secret très précieux pour Voldemort car ils étaient la clé pouvant mener à une victoire contre lui. Tendu, il attendit de savoir si son maître l'estimait assez loyal pour lui garder la vie sauve maintenant qu'il connaissait sa faiblesse. Il se concentra au maximum pour bloquer son esprit et dissimuler au mieux son appréhension.

Il sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre lorsque le mage noir lui tourna le dos pour retourner se poster près de la fenêtre. Voldemort ne le condamna pas à recevoir le sortilège de la mort. Il le remercia pour ses services, lui promettant même une récompense, puis le congédia.

Dehors, la pluie venait de s'arrêter. Voldemort leva la tête vers les nuages qui commençaient même à s'écarter pour que le soleil revienne en maître. Le visage de Potter encré dans ses pensées, il songea à ce que toutes ces révélations lui permettaient d'envisager. Quelque part, le fait qu'il doive épargner le gamin le décevait. Il avait souhaité sa mort toujours un peu plus chaque jour depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Harry Potter, que vais-je devoir faire de toi ? murmura le mage noir pour lui-même.

Puis il pensa aux autres Horcruxes. Albus Dumbledore connaissait très certainement leur existence, sans quoi il n'aurait pas déduis l'origine du lien qui l'unissait à Potter. Les cachettes dans lesquelles il les avait dissimulés lui parurent soudain bien sommaires face à l'intelligence du vieux fou. Il reconnaissait, non sans dégoût, qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer le directeur de Poudlard. Sans perdre de temps, il devait réunir ses précieuses reliques. La perte de son journal restera la seule qu'il essuiera. Personne, jamais, ne lui rendra sa mortalité.

XXXXXX

Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, il ne restait plus grand monde qui dormait. La plupart des garçons, ceux réveillés plus tôt par les cris de Neville, se tenaient désormais face au professeur McGonagall. Vêtue de sa robe de chambre écossaise, elle n'en perdait pas moins sa faculté à les tenir au respect. D'une voix très légèrement tremblante, maitrisée au possible, elle annonça que tous les points de la maison Gryffondor gagnés jusque-là seraient immédiatement retirés si elle entendait parler des événements de ce soir en dehors de la tour. Tous ceux au courant devaient garder le silence.

\- Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Les entrailles nouées, Harry la suivit hors du dortoir après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Neville. Toujours assommé, le nez couvert de sang séché, le Gryffondor gisait dans un brancard que Mme Pomfresh, appelée plus tôt par le professeur McGonagall, venait de faire apparaître pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se promit de venir s'excuser auprès de lui dès son réveil. Son propre sort lui importait peu. Il ne demanda pas où son professeur de métamorphose l'emmenait car la réponse s'imposait par son évidence. Une telle histoire ne pouvait se conclure que dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Face à la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, Harry manqua de faire un pas en arrière. L'espace d'un bref instant, il se sentit même prêt à s'enfuir. Cette pulsion, totalement contradictoire avec l'envie de mieux comprendre son état, et donc de parler avec Dumbledore, disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Bavboule ! prononça distinctement McGonagall. Allez-y monsieur Potter, je vais vous attendre ici.

La statue laissa Harry accéder à l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial. Minerva regarda son élève disparaître de son champ de vision, emporté par les marches animées à l'étage. Elle réajusta le châle couvrant ses épaules et poussa un soupir. Patienter dans le couloir ne l'enchantait guère mais, comme Albus le lui avait demandé, elle consentait à affronter les courants d'airs avec bravoure.

Face à la grande porte au heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon, Harry s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Il leva son bras avec difficulté pour frapper trois coups contre la surface en chêne qui le séparait de Dumbledore. La raideur dans son membre s'évanouit aussitôt l'action accomplie, comme dépitée de n'être parvenue à l'en empêcher. Harry chassa le faible murmure qui s'insinuait dans sa tête pour désapprouver son geste et entra.

Dans la grande pièce circulaire, rien n'avait changé. Des cliquetis et autres petits bruits lui parvenaient aux oreilles. L'espace était encombré par toutes sortes d'objets dont Harry ignorait toujours l'utilité, vestiges d'une vie remplie de voyages. Leur propriétaire, assis dans le grand fauteuil ayant appartenu à tous les dirigeants de Poudlard jusqu'à lui, lui souriait avec bienveillance.

\- Harry, viens donc t'asseoir ! l'invita Dumbledore.

Une fois devant l'imposant bureau, Harry resta cependant debout. Il ne voulait profiter d'aucun confort, estimant ne pas le mériter. Il refusa également le gobelet que lui tendit le directeur, rempli de jus de citrouille. Le vieil homme venait d'en faire apparaître une carafe pleine et un deuxième verre.

\- Monsieur, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, on ne sert pas à boire à quelqu'un qui vient de blesser autrui.

\- Harry, pourquoi t'infliges-tu une telle culpabilité alors que tu es le premier conscient à n'avoir pas été responsable de tes actes ?

Harry baissa la tête et consentit enfin à prendre place sur le siège que lui montrait Dumbledore. La faculté de son ainé à tout savoir avant même qu'il ne parle ne l'étonnaient presque plus. Il décida de se montrer franc et plongea ses yeux couleur émeraude dans ceux du doyen pour y trouver le courage de s'expliquer :

\- Je… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neville, ça m'a rappelé… Les intrusions de Voldemort dans mon esprit lors de ma cinquième année. Mais c'était, je ne sais pas comment dire, semblable et différent… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? finit-il par demander à défaut de réussir à s'exprimer plus clairement.

Dumbledore insista pour qu'il accepte son gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il ne lui cacha pas que sa réponse allait sans doute être très dure à entendre pour lui et que, tant qu'à parler de sujets très sérieux, il préférait rendre le cadre dans lequel les aborder le plus apaisant possible.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? articula Harry d'une petite voix.

Le directeur leva son verre dans sa direction comme pour lui porter un toast. Le sien finalement en main, Harry l'imita. Cette situation lui parut des plus absurdes mais, connaissant Dumbledore, elle avait peut-être un semblant de sens qu'il ne pouvait saisir dans l'immédiat. Il se résolut donc à boire son jus de citrouille sans chercher à écourter ce moment de répit que leur accordait son bienfaiteur.

Du moins, l'intention y était. Lorsqu'il pencha son gobelet pour avaler quelques gorgées de son contenu, il perdit soudain tout contrôle de son bras et, l'instant suivant, le visage d'Albus Dumbledore reçut tout le jus de citrouille qu'il s'était apprêté à boire.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! glapit aussitôt Harry en se levant d'un bond.

La barbe ruisselante de gouttes orangées, le doyen éclata d'un rire franc. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège pour se sécher en quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry. Calme-toi. Quelque part, ce petit incident va m'aider à t'expliquer les choses…

Harry se rassit avec lenteur, redoutant plus que jamais les révélations que comptait lui donner son aîné. Il ne savait plus si connaître le fin mot de l'histoire lui tenait tant que cela à cœur. Il pouvait encore renoncer, choisir l'ignorance et la quiétude qui allait avec. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, écrasée sous le poids d'une anxiété qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

« _Tu es en danger, Harry. Il faut partir._ »

Son corps répondait à cette alerte qui n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête. Les lèvres de Dumbledore remuaient, le directeur le fixait de ses yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le visage grave. Harry voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais cette voix dans son esprit l'en empêchait. Elle ne cessait de l'inciter à fuir, elle insistait au point de lui donner la migraine.

\- Taisez-vous ! lui cria l'adolescent au bord du malaise.

Prenant cette injonction pour lui, Albus s'interrompit. Il se leva pour rejoindre Harry qui se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, tel un grand-père qui voulait rassurer son petit-fils.

\- Dans le domaine de la magie, les progrès sont légions, Harry. On trouvera une solution, la destruction du réceptacle ne sera envisagée qu'en tant qu'ultime recours ! Nous ne voulons pas te perdre si on peut l'éviter…

Le vieil homme, avec espoir, chercha le moindre signe d'apaisement sur le visage de son protégé. Trop concentré dans sa tâche, il baissa sa garde. Beaucoup vous diront que cela n'arrivait pas souvent chez Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement, beaucoup vous affirmeront aussi que, plus les instants de relâchement étaient rares, plus ils coûtaient cher en général. D'un geste brusque que le directeur eut à peine le temps de remarquer, Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa droit vers la poitrine de son vieux mentor.

\- STUPEFIX !

Le sortilège envoya Dumbledore quelques mètres plus loin sans la moindre pitié pour ses os usés. Fumseck lança aussitôt un cri perçant et s'envola vers son agresseur pour essayer de le neutraliser. L'oiseau tourna autour d'Harry, faisait claquer son bec et, surtout, piaillait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne cherchait pas à blesser, juste à gagner du temps. Le professeur McGonagall allait tôt ou tard entendre ses notes emplies de détresse.

Harry agitait tant bien que mal les bras pour chasser le Phoenix.

\- Accio poudre de cheminette ! s'écria-t-il.

Un pot s'envola d'une des nombreuses étagères saturées de reliques magiques pour venir directement atterrir dans sa main libre. Riant maintenant aux éclats, le jeune homme ne chercha même plus à éloigner Fumseck. Il pénétra sans la moindre gêne dans la pièce adjacente au bureau, à savoir la chambre de Dumbledore. Il s'introduisit dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui en décorait un mur, la main plongée dans le petit récipient tout juste acquis. Lorsqu'il en ressortit une grosse poignée de poudre étincelante, il se retourna et, d'une voix victorieuse, annonça la destination qu'il souhaitait atteindre :

\- Manoir Malefoy !

Harry retrouva ses esprits à l'instant même où la poudre de cheminette s'écrasa sur le sol et s'enflamma. Fumseck, impuissant, observa le visage glacé d'effroi du Survivant disparaitre derrière un rideau de flammes d'une couleur vert émeraude.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Lire vos ressentis sur les passages, vos hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire, reste un encouragement permanent pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fiction plaise autant, cela me fait tout drôle hi hi. Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, le rating ne va plus tarder à trouver sa justification. Profitez, tout comme Harry, des derniers moments "calmes". Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre IV**

* * *

En dépit d'être, pour la plupart, dénués de tout sens moral voire même d'une santé mentale stable, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas pour autant inaptes à rester pétrifiés de stupeur si un événement totalement incongru venait à se produire devant leurs yeux. C'est ainsi que, dans l'un des salons du manoir Malefoy, un petit groupe des partisans de Voldemort ne surent bientôt plus où donner de la tête.

Alors que les deux frères Lestrange jouaient aux cartes, que Dolohov lisait le journal en maudissant Greyback qui faisaient ses dents sur un vulgaire bout de bois, un feu d'un vert éclatant s'était allumé dans la cheminée de la pièce. Jusque-là, aucun d'eux ne s'était désintéressé de son activité. L'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette pour revenir de mission n'était pas rare, bien que moins prisée que le transplanage. Non. Tous ne s'immobilisèrent que lorsqu'il s'avéra clair que la personne venue par ce moyen n'était pas un de leur comparse.

Devant eux, à genoux, pris d'une quinte de toux à cause de la suie, un jeune homme se remettait du voyage. Rodolphus Lestrange délaissa sa bonne paire sur la table. Greyback avala un bout d'écorce. Dolohov, les yeux écarquillés, se leva sans lâcher son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier.

Leur visiteur portait un uniforme de Poudlard avec le blason de Gryffondor. La suie ne pouvait assombrir plus ses cheveux d'un noir de jais mais avait recouvert les verres de ses lunettes rondes si caractéristiques. Enfin, lorsque l'adolescent releva un peu la tête, tous crurent recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Une cicatrice, LA cicatrice en forme d'éclair, zébrait le front du nouvel arrivant.

Dans le salon, un étrange silence s'abattit durant lequel les Mangemorts et Harry Potter se fixèrent. Puis, lorsque celui prit totalement conscience d'avoir bel et bien atterri dans le repaire de ses ennemis, il chercha à courir vers la sortie sans même penser à utiliser sa baguette.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Dolohov, le plus réactif, l'immobilisa dans sa course puis retourna son corps sur le dos pour mieux le détailler.

\- C'est peut-être un piège…

\- Harry Potter !

\- Faut-il vraiment prévenir le Maître ?

\- C'est Harry Potter !

\- Allons d'abord chercher Lucius !

Harry assista, impuissant, au grand débat que suscitait son apparition au manoir. Finalement, tous se mirent d'accord pour consulter le propriétaire originel des lieux avant de l'amener à Voldemort. Greyback fut envoyé à la recherche de Lucius Malefoy tandis que les autres se mirent à surveiller de près le Survivant pétrifié à leurs pieds. Par mesure de précaution, on utilisa le sortilège du saucisson pour le ligoter avant que les effets du premier sort ne se dissipent.

Des bruits de pas précipités indiquèrent à Harry que le père de Drago se rapprochait. Il songea à celui-ci qui, bien au chaud à Poudlard, ne devait pas se douter le moins du monde qu'Harry Potter venait de débarquer chez lui tel un cadeau déposé par le père Noël.

« _Crois-moi, tu es bien plus en sécurité ici qu'à Poudlard_ »

Alors que le visage impérieux aux longs cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy se penchait sur lui, Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour répondre à cette voix désincarnée qui logeait dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, il dialogua avec elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous m'avez possédé et vous m'avez amené ici ! »

« _Je t'ai sauvé_ » répliqua la voix d'un ton sans appel. « _Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas de bonnes intentions_ »

Horrifié, Harry se rappela du vieux directeur et de son vol plané à l'autre bout de son bureau.

« J'ai attaqué Dumbledore ! J'ai attaqué Dumbledore à cause de vous ! »

« _La panique te rend sourd ? Albus Dumbledore ne te voulait pas du bien_ »

« MENTEUR ! » hurla Harry mentalement. « Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-il avec fureur.

Son interlocuteur invisible appartenait très certainement au genre masculin. Son timbre grave conduisait Harry vers cette conclusion. En y réfléchissant bien, il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu autrefois, mais elle ne provenait pas de l'intérieur de son crâne à l'époque. Où ? Quand exactement ? Il essaya de s'en souvenir mais la détresse causée par sa situation actuelle ne l'aidait pas à stimuler sa mémoire.

\- Le maître doit être informé sur le champ ! déclara Lucius Malefoy.

\- Inutile, objecta une voix glacée derrière lui. Je suis déjà au courant pour notre invité surprise.

Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce. Ses serviteurs s'inclinèrent et s'écartèrent pour le laisser approcher Harry. Le mage noir leva une main sans prononcer le moindre mot et le corps ligoté du garçon se souleva du sol avant de se redresser. Il adressa à sa nemesis un sourire ravi, un peu comme s'il venait de recevoir chez lui une vieille connaissance très appréciée. Harry, pour sa part, se tortilla inutilement dans ses liens pour chercher à s'en défaire.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt ! Tu m'épargnes même l'effort de venir te chercher !

\- Maître, ne trouvez-vous pas cette… bienheureuse surprise… suspecte ? se risqua Dolohov avec son accent russe.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir et le Mangemort s'empressa de retourner se tasser dans un coin avec les autres. Ces idiots ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui lui garantissait de se trouver en face du vrai Harry Potter et non d'un imposteur. Eux ne pouvait ressentir cette étrange sensation, semblable à un courant électrique, parcourir leurs corps parce qu'un fragment de leur âme se trouvait à proximité.

D'un doigt, tout comme le fameux soir de son retour au cimetière de Little Hangleton, il toucha le front du Survivant. La douleur envahit aussitôt Harry qui se débattit en vain pour s'extraire de ce contact forcé. Chacun de ses hurlements étouffés régalait Voldemort qui comprenait désormais ce qui les causait. Lorsqu'il touchait le garçon, la partie de son âme à l'intérieur de lui était naturellement attiré par son réceptacle d'origine sans pour autant pouvoir le rejoindre. Ce phénomène rongeait le jeune Potter de l'intérieur. Avec sadisme, le mage noir attendit qu'Harry frôle l'inconscience pour retirer son doigt.

Ne sois pas si faible, Harry. J'ai beaucoup de projets en ce qui te concerne. Lucius !

\- Oui, maître ?

\- Emmène-le dans une des chambres de ta demeure. Il fait encore nuit et notre invité a sûrement envie de se reposer. De longues, longues journées l'attendent, ajouta-t-il avec amusement. Je te laisse prendre les dispositions qu'il faut afin de s'assurer qu'il ne nous fausse pas compagnie. Si jamais il s'échappe, tu en subiras les conséquences…

Lucius Malefoy s'inclina et, à l'aide sa baguette, rompit la plupart des liens qui entravaient Harry afin qu'il puisse le suivre à pied. Encore secoué par l'épreuve douloureuse qu'il venait de subir, le Gryffondor ne se sentait pas de force à tenter une nouvelle fuite dans l'immédiat. Il soutint cependant les yeux couleur rubis de Voldemort lorsque des mains brusques le poussèrent vers le hall. La lueur de défi dans son regard accentua le sourire du Lord. Il comptait beaucoup sur la résistance d'Harry pour se distraire les jours à venir.

XXXXXX

Jamais, au grand jamais Mme Pomfresh n'avait pensé une seule fois accueillir le directeur en personne dans son infirmerie en tant que patient. Avec l'aide d'un professeur McGonagall au teint livide, elle installa Dumbledore sur le lit voisin à celui du jeune Londubat. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, prêt à reprendre les cours dès le lendemain comme si son crâne n'avait jamais risqué de finir en bouillie quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Je ne suis plus de première jeunesse ! plaisanta Dumbledore au grand damne de sa collègue.

\- Vous avez été stupéfixié par Potter au sein même de votre bureau, et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ?! s'exclama l'enseignante. Par Merlin, Albus, que se passe-t-il donc avec ce garçon ?

\- Vous faites erreur, Minerva, la calma son ami en perdant toutefois son ton humoristique. Ce n'est pas Harry qui m'a attaqué. Je dirais plutôt que c'est un ancien élève qui me tient particulièrement en grippe…

McGonagall poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Comment cet homme, pourtant reconnu comme l'un des plus sages de son époque, pouvait-il parler d'événements graves comme s'ils étaient presque dérisoires. Elle le connaissait très bien, lui et ses manies de dissimuler le plus important. Hors, cette-fois, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne partirait pas avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme enfreignait des règles chaque année mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre aux autres et à s'enfuir. Hors, en l'espace d'une soirée, le Gryffondor avait blessé un autre élève et le directeur de l'établissement pour ensuite disparaître dans la nature. Et voilà qu'en plus on sous-entendait qu'il agissait contre son gré !

\- Je vous donne ma démission dans les plus brefs délais si vous ne m'en dites pas plus ! gronda-t-elle. Où est parti le jeune Potter, Albus ? Que lui arrives-t-il ?

\- Vous ne pourrez pas l'aider, je le crains, trancha Dumbledore. Je n'en ai pas la confirmation encore exacte mais, à demi-inconscient sur le plancher de mon bureau, j'ai crus entendre notre élève se rendre au manoir Malefoy.

Il crut que Minerva allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne savait plus lancer le moindre sort tant son visage venait de perdre ses dernières couleurs.

\- Vous… Et vous parvenez à rester calme ? s'indigna-t-elle. Le manoir Malefoy ? Mais c'est là que Vous-savez-qui…

\- Oui, c'est là que Voldemort vit, l'interrompit Albus. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas très calme. Je m'efforce juste de rester concentré pour trouver un moyen de récupérer l'Elu en un seul morceau. Certains de mes contacts m'y aideront.

\- Je… Oui bien sûr, désolé de m'être emportée, s'excusa McGonagall. Mais ne puis-je vraiment rien faire ?

\- Retournez rassurer vos élèves ma chère, PomPom s'occupera très bien de moi, sourit Dumbledore. Il faudra par ailleurs transmettre un message à Miss Granger et à Monsieur Weasley en passant. Dites-leur que je les attends demain dans mon bureau en début d'après-midi. Oh ! Et puis, si vous le voulez bien, prévenez notre maître des potions que je suis ici et que je souhaite un bon remontant dont il a le secret.

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça et tourna les talons pour accomplir ces différentes missions. Il n'entendit pas le bref soupir de soulagement poussé par son patron, assez content d'avoir réussi à éviter le sujet des Horcruxes.

XXXXXX

Depuis qu'il avait su que les Malefoy faisait partie des plus anciennes et riches familles de sorciers dites de « Sang-pur », il lui était arrivé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler leur manoir. Si la taille de la demeure correspondait à l'image qu'il s'en était faite, la décoration quant à elle, du moins celle qu'il put juger en montant vers sa future prison, ne ressemblait en rien à celle dressée dans sa tête depuis des années. Les piliers, les murs, étaient d'un marbre blanc froid et neutre. Il s'était attendu par exemple à plus de tapisseries sombres teintées de vert, à ce que l'intérieur reflète l'intérêt que portait les habitants à la magie noire. En vérité, seule un immense tableau dans le hall les représentant rappelait qui vivait ici de manière officielle. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, debout de la manière la plus hautaine possible, dévisageaient avec mépris ceux qui passaient devant. Drago, lui, était représenté assis nonchalamment en croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre, avec son air supérieur habituel et insupportable fort bien reproduit. Harry nota que les trois visages peints lui jetèrent un regard particulièrement hostile lorsqu'il passa devant la toile.

\- Avance plus vite ! lui ordonna le Lucius en chair et en os derrière lui, sa baguette braquée sur le dos de son prisonnier.

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si confiant tout à l'heure lorsque Voldemort vous parlait ! le provoqua Harry.

L'aristocrate le poussa vers l'avant en ignorant sa remarque. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir tout aussi impersonnel que le hall et Lucius lui ordonna de s'arrêter face à l'une des nombreuses portes ouvragées qui ornaient le mur en face des baies vitrées éclairant le long espace.

\- Voici ta chambre, Potter ! annonça le propriétaire des lieux en l'ouvrant. Entre !

Cette fois, Harry lui obéit sans chercher à se quereller. Il constata que, visiblement, les Malefoy avaient choisi d'embellir les chambres avant tout le reste. Le lit à baldaquin ressemblait à ceux des dortoirs de Gryffondor si on omettait la couleur des draps, ceux-ci étant noirs et brodés d'or. De la moquette tout aussi sombre tapissait le sol, par-dessus laquelle on avait placé un immense tapis aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le fond vert surplombé de motifs argentés donnait un rendu très impressionnant, en accord parfait avec les murs aux teintes similaires mais bien moins pétantes.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un trait de lumière jaune vif le frôla pour atteindre le lit. Celui-ci se métamorphosa en un bête lit simple, d'apparence même inconfortable. Armé de sa baguette, Lucius Malefoy s'employa à faire disparaître toute trace de richesse dans la pièce en prenant soin de se justifier d'un ton satisfait.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir dépouillé d'un serviteur. Ça, pour m'avoir fait perdre l'estime de mon maitre au ministère de la magie l'année dernière…

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une pâle copie de la chambre qu'Harry occupait chez les Dursey, l'armoire en moins. Lucius avait même transformé la baie vitrée en une fenêtre parfaitement banale, une ouverture qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de verrouiller en repensant aux menaces de Voldemort. La chambre venait donc d'achever sa métamorphose en cellule, happant le peu de moral qu'avait retrouvé Harry en y entrant pas moins de cinq minutes avant.

\- Repose-toi bien, Potter ! Crois-moi, des petits traitements de faveur bien pires te sont réservés, et je ne te parle pas bien sûr de ce que t'infligera le Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque l'envie lui en prendra.

En guise de salut, il détacha enfin les mains du Survivant et l'enferma dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Dégouté, épuisé, Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte à travers laquelle il entendait le rire du Mangemort s'éloigner. Il serait le dernier des imbéciles s'il ne se doutait pas qu'un futur très, très éprouvant l'attendait désormais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avant le début de son véritable calvaire, c'était de s'allonger pour obtenir la maigre liberté provisoire qu'allait lui offrir le sommeil.

L'air de rien, et ce malgré la dureté de son lit, la peur et le désespoir qui lui nouait les entrailles, Morphée ne se fit pas prier pour l'accueillir entre ses bras. Il rêva alors d'une gare de King's Kross épurée de toutes ses couleurs, déserte et dans laquelle sa voix résonnait en écho. L'endroit, bien que très étrange, lui inspira aussitôt une quiétude bienvenue. Cette impression de sécurité ne le quitta même pas lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha de la brume lointaine au bout du quai pour l'approcher, devenant de plus en plus reconnaissable à chaque pas.

Les mains dans les poches d'une chemise tout aussi noire que son pantalon et ses chaussures très bien cirées, un Tom Elvis Jedusor presque adulte venait à sa rencontre. Harry ne sortit pas sa baguette (d'ailleurs l'avait-il seulement sur lui ici ?), pas plus qu'il ne recula. La certitude de se trouver en plein rêve l'empêchait d'éprouver la moindre crainte.

Dans la réalité, un Voldemort même encore jeune et loin de ressembler à une face de serpent maléfique ne lui sourirait pas comme cela, d'une manière aussi chaleureuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonjour les gens ! Le mois de la rentrée scolaire s'achève déjà bientôt et j'éspère que celle-ci s'est bien passée pour ceux et celles qui, comme moi, sont encore sur le banc de l'école. Un peu de lecture avant la reprise d'une semaine de travail ? Oui ? Oki doki ! Voici de quoi faire ! Bonne lecture ! Vos commentaires me comblent, je suis toujours aussi heureuse que l'histoire plaise.

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre V**

* * *

Les bras en croix, allongé à même le sol, Harry Potter leva ses yeux éteints vers le plafond gris au-dessus de lui pour se concentrer. Hélas, malgré de grands efforts mentaux, il demeura incapable de calculer la durée de sa captivité. Cette bande de salauds tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres avait atteint son but, à savoir le priver de tout repère temporel. Une manœuvre très bien orchestrée, très certainement ordonnée par Voldemort lui-même.

Un Mangemort, jamais le même d'affilé, venait lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Entre chaque passage, Harry croyait atteindre sa limite et manquait de s'évanouir à cause d'une hypoglycémie. On lui servait alors une assiette avec un quignon de pain, une tranche de viande et quelques légumes. Le menu ne variait jamais. En plus de lui ôter le plaisir de manger en habituant ses papilles toujours aux mêmes saveurs, ses geôliers en profitaient pour l'humilier. Ils le forçaient toujours à manger avec ses doigts, à même le sol. Parfois, pour faire bonne mesure, certains ne le laissaient même pas finir et donnaient un coup de pied dans son assiette. Mcnair et Dolohov adoraient cela.

Si Harry éprouvait le besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, il lui fallait quémander de s'y faire emmener. La honte et la colère lui brulaient les joues à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

\- Tu veux que je te la tienne, Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à planquer le papier, mais j'espère pour toi qu'il n'a pas récidivé…

On faisait tout, absolument tout, pour le rabaisser. Lorsqu'on l'autorisait à se laver, on faisait apparaître en plein milieu de sa chambre une grande bassine en bois. Sous les yeux d'une Bellatrix Lestrange goguenarde, Harry enlevait ses vêtements et tâchait de cacher au mieux ses parties intimes le temps d'entrer dans sa baignoire de fortune. L'eau dans celle-ci restait tout juste chaude le temps de se savonner, et il devait compter sur la Mangemort pour le rincer avec un seau. Bien sûr, elle attendait ensuite qu'il tremble de froid pour daigner lui tendre une serviette. Une fois, au tout début, il avait saisi l'occasion pour essayer de lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire payer la mort de son parrain. Sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec des plus cuisants et il s'était retrouvé à terre, une joue écrasée par une des chaussures à talon de la meurtrière. Nu, trempé et grelottant, il avait dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé en riant :

\- Comme ce cher Sirius doit être fier en t'observant depuis là-haut, bébé Potter !

Depuis, il se contentait de se laver en silence, d'ignorer la présence de cette horrible femme autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait plus lui offrir la moindre dose d'amusement supplémentaire.

En clair, le mot « enfer » convenait très bien pour remplacer le mot « quotidien » dans le dictionnaire personnel d'Harry Potter. Il faisait de son mieux pour tenir, mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'appeler à l'aide dans un murmure à peine audible. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il subissait sa routine infernale, mais Dumbledore et ses amis ne devraient plus tarder à venir le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ses moments de faiblesse, replié sur lui-même, il tâchait de s'en convaincre pour ne pas craquer.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Harry ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. C'était devenu un rituel lorsque sa situation lui paraissait trop pénible. Il quittait alors sa prison pour la gare de King's Cross d'un blanc immaculé dans laquelle chacun de ses rêves l'y emmenait désormais. Cet endroit le vidait de tout désespoir, de toute fatigue. Il y avait vite pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs longeant le quai pour y attendre l'élément le plus curieux de son songe récurrent, à savoir Tom Elvis Jedusor. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, c'était en cette version encore humaine de Lord Voldemort qu'il trouvait un compagnon d'infortune, quelqu'un à qui parler. Tandis que le mage noir présent dans la réalité s'employait à le détruire à petit feu, celui dans ses rêves l'épaulait.

Au point où il en était à présent, le jeune homme ne cherchait plus vraiment à savoir si les intentions de ce dernier étaient mauvaises ou non. Il échappait, même si ce n'était souvent le temps que d'une discussion, aux brimades et à la maltraitance des Mangemorts. Cela lui permettait de récupérer quelques forces, certes bien maigres, mais suffisantes pour ne pas encore sombrer. Tandis que la silhouette de Tom se dessinait au loin, Harry repensa à sa toute première rencontre avec ce confident inattendu.

 _ **Flash-back**_

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à face, l'un figé par la surprise, l'autre visiblement amusé par la réaction du premier. Harry reconnaissait ce visage aux traits séduisants. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, c'était lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le Tom Jedusor en face de lui paraissait toutefois un peu plus adulte, peut-être sur le point d'atteindre la vingtaine tout au plus.

Et il lui souriait sans aucune méchanceté ou moquerie. Un détail très perturbant, le confortant dans l'idée d'être vraiment en train de rêver. Voldemort, même sous cette forme encore épargnée par la pratique de la magie noire, ne pouvait pas le regarder comme cela. Son subconscient avait décidé de lui faire vivre une situation bien incongrue.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Nous avons enfin l'occasion de discuter convenablement et j'en suis vraiment ravi ! déclara Tom.

\- Bonjour, répondit machinalement l'adolescent en cherchant ensuite à se pincer un bras.

Tom éclata de rire, accentuant le trouble du plus jeune.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Harry.

C'était vrai. Il se trouvait en face de son ennemi juré, et il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Juste une grande incrédulité. Ils étaient dans un songe, rien n'était réel. Alors, que pouvait-il redouter ? La voix de Tom, cependant, correspondait à celle qu'il avait entendue ces derniers jours. Celle qui l'avait forcé à faire du mal à Neville et même à Dumbledore. Ce constat raviva de la méfiance dans l'esprit de Harry.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, lança-t-il finalement. Ou sommes-nous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Disons que nous sommes dans un endroit connu de toi seul et de moi-même, répondit Tom sans même sortir ses mains de ses poches. Dans ta propre tête pourrais-je dire, ajouta-t-il toujours sur le même ton nonchalant.

\- Dans ma… Mais attendez ! Alors c'est vraiment ça ! Vous me possédez ! s'exclama Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci rit à nouveau.

\- Oui et non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela à vrai dire, commença Tom en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas atterri ici de ma propre volonté si tu veux savoir… Et puis d'ailleurs, je te le répète, la dernière fois que je me suis servi de ton corps c'était pour te sauver la vie.

Harry recula, désormais incertain de rêver. Au final, en écoutant Jedusor, la réalité ne semblait plus si éloignée. Il chercha sa baguette puis s'aperçut que sa précieuse alliée magique ne l'avait pas accompagnée ici. Pour la troisième fois, Tom Jedusor éclata de rire puis leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette non plus, le rassura-t-il. Je vais finir par me sentir vexé, Harry.

\- Vexé ? répéta Harry avec un mélange de stupeur et de colère. Pourquoi vous seriez vexé que je ne vous fasse pas confiance ? À cause de vous, me voilà entre les griffes du monstre que vous êtes devenu. Et je vous signale que le dernier Tom Jedusor que j'ai croisé a lâché un Basilik sur moi quand j'avais douze ans !

Ses arguments plus que valables assombrirent le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il ressemblait davantage à un futur grand mage noir lorsque ses traits se durcissaient.

\- Je suis à la fois coupable et innocent. Je ne peux pas renier les autres parties de moi-même mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé. En plus, c'est grâce à moi que tu as sauvé la fille.

\- J'ai été aidé par mes amis et non par vous !

\- En effet, mais je ne pense pas que tu leur dois la faculté de parler aux serpents, lâcha alors Jedusor d'un ton agacé, voire même dédaigneux. Qu'aurais-tu fait, après avoir découvert l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets, si tu n'avais pas pu utiliser le Fourchelang ? Avertir les professeurs ? Personne n'aurait pu entrer. La rousse serait morte et un autre moi bien plus dangereux se serait fait un plaisir de semer le chaos. _Avoue que tu me dois beaucoup sur le coup-là_ , acheva-t-il dans la langue des reptiles comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut ne pas trouver de répartie. Puis, en Fourchelang également, il fit remarquer à Tom qu'il avait toujours su parler la langue des serpents, même s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte au début. L'épisode du Boa constrictor et de son cousin au zoo, ayant eu lieu avant même sa découverte du monde magique, le prouvait. Il possédait sans doute ce don depuis sa naissance.

Le visage de Tom Jedusor retrouva son expression joviale, ce qu'Harry interpréta comme un mauvais signe pour la suite.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas né avec la capacité de comprendre et de parler le dialecte reptilien. Tu avais un an et quelques mois lorsque tu as « reçu » ce talent. Et j'en suis le généreux prêteur, annonça-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Ce type racontait n'importe quoi pour l'embrouiller. Rien n'avait de sens. Il ne voulait plus entendre un mot de sa bouche. Voldemort possédait son esprit, il cherchait déjà à le tourmenter même dans son sommeil. Cette certitude refit surface et il assura à son interlocuteur qu'il ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement.

\- Debout, Potter !

Tom Jedusor, la gare… Tout disparut brusquement dans une brève obscurité. Harry se releva dans un sursaut et constata qu'il venait de revenir au manoir Malefoy. Un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas lui montra un plateau sur lequel son premier repas en tant que prisonnier avait été disposé. Il le traita de chiot et lui conseilla de manger au plus vite sa gamelle s'il ne voulait pas se faire rosser. La respiration haletante à cause de son réveil brutal, l'esprit ailleurs, Harry ne s'en formalisa même pas.

« Inutile de tout te dire en une fois » intervint soudain la voix de Tom dans sa tête. « Toi-même tu souhaiteras me revoir à plusieurs reprises, tu verras »

Et merde. Si seulement, si seulement tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un simple songe. Il ne serait pas en train de se demander ce qu'était vraiment le Tom Jedusor qui vivait dans son propre corps, ni comment il avait atterri là. Certaines paroles plus marquantes que d'autres allaient le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'on les lui explique clairement.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas né avec la capacité de comprendre et de parler le dialecte reptilien. Tu avais un an et quelques mois lorsque tu as « reçu » ce talent. Et j'en suis le généreux prêteur. »

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac du Gryffondor lorsque cette phrase en particulier refit surface dans sa mémoire. La seule chose qu'il avait reçu à cet âge-là, c'était un sortilège mortel qui avait tué juste avant ses deux parents. Devait-il comprendre qu'un lien existait entre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque et ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Tout comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il éprouva une terrible crainte de ne pas supporter la réponse.

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

Il avait fini par souhaiter revoir Tom de son plein gré, en effet. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord, le « Voldemort parasite » comme il l'appelait au début n'avait jamais tenté de rendre ses périodes de sommeil infernales et éprouvantes. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, il lui avait juste demandé d'essayer de parler avec lui de tout ce qu'il avait vécu de positif avant de se retrouver au manoir.

« C'est important pour toi de le faire, et ça l'est même pour moi » avait-il dit.

Ne voyant pas en quoi cela pouvait lui nuire – hormis le fait qu'évoquer par exemple Ron et Hermione lui causait des pincements au cœur, le Griffondor s'était prêté au jeu. À chaque fois, Jedusor l'avait rassuré et lui avait affirmé que ces instants joyeux n'étaient pas les derniers qu'il vivrait. Voilà comment, dans un premier temps, Harry en était venu à éprouver moins de méfiance à son égard.

Lorsqu'il lui fut impossible de parler d'autre chose que du harcèlement moral permanant qu'il subissait dès qu'il quittait la gare de Kings' Cross onirique, Tom était devenu un soutien non négligeable. Il avait alors commencé à lui promettre que la situation allait s'arranger, qu'une intervention extérieure ait lieu ou non.

« J'ai un plan pour ça » lui avait-il confié une fois. « Le moment venu, se sera à toi de décider le suivre ou non. »

Harry avait acquiescé bien qu'une part de lui, certes de plus en plus petite, continuait de refuser à voir en Tom un allié.

XXXXXXX

Voldemort appréciait beaucoup de manger avec ses partisans depuis l'arrivée de Potter. Avant, chaque repas avec eux était une corvée qu'il s'imposait afin de leur faire croire qu'il leur accordait une infime importance. Maintenant que chaque bavardage concernait l'état de leur jeune captif et non un événement insignifiant, il les écoutait sans se forcer et cherchait même parfois à en savoir plus.

D'après ce qu'il entendait, le gamin faiblissait mentalement. Bien, bien, il se devait d'en être ainsi. Il fallait d'abord effriter l'esprit avant de s'attaquer au corps pour une torture digne de ce nom. Le Lord comptait se charger lui-même de la deuxième partie de son projet, les idiots qui lui servaient de laquais risquant de mal s'y prendre et de détruire son Horcruxe. Ce n'était pas pour rien qui leur avait formellement interdit de toucher le garçon, même si certains étaient capables de « réparer » les dégâts corporels après les avoir infligés. Une erreur, en particulier avec eux, est si vite arrivée… En plus, leur frustration les rendait très efficaces pour ce qui était de briser le moral du prisonnier et il ne fallait pas que cela change.

Et puis il se réservait le droit, en toute justice, d'assister à la déchéance complète du fils Potter. Il voulait voir le responsable de son exil de plus d'une dizaine d'années le supplier, ramper, souffrir. Si tout se déroule à merveille, Harry Potter n'existera bientôt plus et il laissera sa place à une arme docile, semblable à son fidèle familer Nagini. La partie de son âme enfermée dans son ennemi prendra le dessus sur celle cruellement affaiblie de son hôte.

Au milieu des ricanements de ses sbires, il s'imagina un tableau triomphant : lui à la tête du monde, Harry à ses côtés. Celui que tous ses opposants appelaient l'Elu allait être celui qui allait réduire à néant tous leurs espoirs.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonjour ! En avant pour le sixième chapitre ! J'éspère que cette partie de l'histoire vous plaira, on avance tout doucement dans l'intrigue mais c'est ça qui est bon. Ici, le rôle d'un des protagonistes devient plus clair. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

Severus remua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter une ultime fois de dénouer les muscles de son cou. Ses nuits trop courtes et ses efforts perpétuels pour ne jamais laisser quiconque entrer dans son esprit commençaient à l'épuiser. Il en enviait presque l'énergie dégagée par les autres Mangemorts qui étaient attablés avec lui dans la salle à manger des Malefoy. Il songea que plus de la moitié d'entre eux seraient incapables de supporter un rôle d'agent double et cette pensée le revigora quelque peu. Ils pouvaient bien se moquer de son teint plus cireux que jamais, beaucoup seraient déjà morts démasqués ou de fatigue à sa place.

Les bavardages cessèrent dès que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que Voldemort en franchit le seuil. Tous se levèrent, y compris Rogue, pour accueillir le Lord. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne s'installa pas tout de suite en tête de table pour commencer la réunion. Il prenait toujours soin de la contourner avant pour passer derrière chacun de ses serviteurs et les saluer. Severus avait compris depuis longtemps le but de cette petite routine : sonder les esprits en quête d'erreurs ou, pire, d'une preuve de trahison. En tant qu'Occlumens accompli, il parvenait à reconnaître la sensation désagréable que déclenchait une tentative d'intrusion dans les pensées. Lorsque Voldemort arriva dans son dos, il s'arrangea pour lui laisser entrevoir tout juste de quoi le satisfaire. Il se focalisa sur la correction de copies toutes plus désolantes les unes des autres qui occupaient ses soirées depuis trois jours et qui l'attendait encore après son retour à Poudlard. Il trouvait cette pensée assez adéquate pour justifier son air maladif.

\- Je vois qu'éduquer des ânes tous les jours commence à nuire à ta santé, Severus ! railla le Lord. Tu as une mine affreuse. Sois rassuré, le jour où Poudlard ne comptera plus que des élèves au sang-pur dans ses rangs, tu ne feras plus face à des résultats… décevants.

\- J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, maitre, souffla Rogue en ignorant quelques ricanements provenant de ces collègues.

La réunion débuta. On évalua l'avancée des négociations avec les géants, le nombre de sorciers traîtres à leur sang agressés, la prise lente mais certaine du ministère à grand renfort d'infiltrations et de sortilèges de l'Imperium. Difficile de ne pas constater qu'une nouvelle ère gouvernée par Voldemort se profilait à l'horizon, en dépit des efforts fournis par l'Ordre du Phoenix pour en retarder l'avènement. C'est avec cette brève et amère pensée que Severus, une fois le rassemblement dissout, se leva pour imiter les autres et s'en aller.

\- Un instant, Severus !

Le professeur de potions maîtrisa au possible sa soudaine montée d'adrénaline lorsque la voix sévère du Lord le rappela à ses côtés. Il obéit et demanda en quoi il pouvait être utile.

\- J'ai réfléchi ces derniers temps à la récompense que je t'avais promis pour les précieuses informations que tu m'avais fournies au sujet de notre très précieux invité, déclara Voldemort en se levant.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Maître. Vous n'avez pas à…

Le mage noir offrait trop rarement des cadeaux à ses sbires pour que ceux-ci soient autorisés à refuser sa gratitude. Surtout lorsque les présents en question allaient servir également ses propres intérêts de manière indirecte. Aussi les yeux couleur rubis et flamboyants du Lord dissuadèrent Severus d'achever sa phrase.

\- Je vais te faire un grand honneur car je n'accorde pas ma totale confiance à n'importe qui, poursuivit Voldemort. Il est de notoriété publique que tu hais Potter autant que lui te hais, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue acquiesça en ajoutant qu'il était difficile d'apprécier un garçon aussi insolent et imbu de sa personne alors qu'il ne possédait aucun talent particulier. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne courbait pas l'échine face à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair que l'adolescent avait également nourri très rapidement une grande rancœur à son égard.

Ses commentaires plurent au Lord qui posa l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts fins sur l'épaule de son Mangemort favori. Son visage exprimait à présent un sincère amusement empreint de sadisme, de quoi faire tressaillir Severus sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Et bien, mon cher ami, je vais t'offrir une occasion de corriger Potter autrement que par des retenues. Je t'autorise à faire usage même des pires sortilèges si tu le souhaites contre sa petite personne. Je sais que toi, tu sauras ne pas franchir les limites.

Avec une franche incrédulité, Rogue balbutia :

\- Mais… Maître… C'est à vous seul que revient le droit de…

\- Crois-tu que je ne lui réserve pas bien pire ? le coupa Voldemort avec une certaine férocité.

\- Comme vous l'avez souligné, j'éprouve plus de respect pour un ver de terre que pour Harry Potter mais… J'ai bien peur de me laisser emporter si vous m'autoriser à le malmener, se justifia alors Severus.

\- Je comprends ta crainte mais il me semble que, contrairement aux autres, tu en sais suffisamment pour réussir à te contrôler, n'est-ce pas ?

L'agent double s'inclina à nouveau en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Bien sûr, maître.

\- Tu peux toucher ta récompense dès maintenant si tu le désires, se contenta d'annoncer Voldemort avant de tourner les talons. Plus vite tout espoir le quittera, mieux se sera. Je compte sur toi, Severus.

Lorsque le professeur de potions se fut retiré, prêt à agir selon sa volonté, le mage noir caressa sa baguette du bout des doigts. L'attitude de son espion le décevait quelque peu car il l'avait imaginé bien plus satisfait de pouvoir tourmenter le garçon. D'autant plus que, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait même pas pu l'humilier comme les autres. Très peu présent (L'Ordre du Phoenix se réunissait bien plus souvent depuis l'arrivée de l'Elu au manoir), il n'avait pu qu'entendre ses comparses vanter leurs mérites quant à la descente progressive du moral tenace du Survivant.

Le Lord prit le chemin de ses appartements, pensif. Il avait décidé de porter un ultime coup déstabilisant à Potter avant de venir s'en occuper lui-même. L'idée de lui envoyer Severus Rogue, envers qui il avait toujours montré de la méfiance sans jamais convaincre personne, était parfaite pour cela. Il allait souffrir par la main d'un homme que tous, du côté de Dumbledore, considéraient comme un repenti de sa vie en tant que Mangemort. Il allait lui faire comprendre que le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas infaillible et se montrait capable de faire de lourdes erreurs. Qu'il était donc capable également d'échouer à venir le tirer de là. Cela devrait être suffisant pour qu'Harry Potter abandonne son courage grotesque et devienne un jouet très divertissant avant de se transformer en arme redoutable.

XXXXXXX

Tout en montant les escaliers menant à l'étage, Severus réfléchissait à toute allure. Ses jambes lui semblaient peser une tonne à chaque pas. Il se compara à un comédien sur le point de jouer la pièce la plus difficile de sa carrière. Dumbledore avait prévu l'éventualité que, à un moment ou à un autre (il aurait préféré largement plus tôt), Voldemort lui demande d'exercer lui aussi une grande pression sur Potter.

Arrivé dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du Survivant, il marcha avec davantage de lenteur pour arriver le plus tard possible. S'il avait pu intervenir plus tôt, il n'en serait pas au point de se demander quoi faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sans trop brutaliser le prisonnier. Mais là, avec ces crétins collés à lui, il devait se montrer convaincant.

\- Tu vas le faire hurler, hein dis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que nous ignorons ?

\- Continuez à m'agacer et je vous dénonce au Seigneur des ténèbres, grinça Severus. Même s'il sait que vous êtes de la pire espèce, il n'appréciera pas d'apprendre que vous avez écouté une partie de notre conversation à travers la porte.

Greyback grogna, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Bellatrix, elle, rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux venue lui obscurcir la vue d'un geste dédaigneux. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Severus, mais depuis un certain temps, avec ses manières de chouchou, elle commençait à le prendre en véritable grippe.

\- Le Maître n'a pas dit qu'il voulait te parler seul à seul ! se défendit-elle avec hargne.

\- Tu viens d'une noble famille mais tu manques cruellement de manières, cingla le professeur de potions.

Fenrir ricana et Bellatrix tourna instantanément la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités par la démence. Le loup-garou, qui pourtant savait qu'au corps à corps elle valait sans doute bien peu comparé à lui, ravala sa salive et marmonna même une excuse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, Severus, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Si tu veux, je peux t'observer et te donner des conseils pour bien faire ! ajouta-t-elle avec motivation. Tu sais, s'ils en étaient encore capables, les Londubat vanteraient mon talent pour la torture...

Dégouté, Rogue cessa de marcher et fit volte-face pour la jauger avec mépris. Au moins, avec sa langue de vipère, elle venait de lui tendre la perche pour se débarrasser d'elle et de l'autre sauvage.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Bellatrix. Et encore moins de spectateurs. Vous avez eu le temps d'en profiter et maintenant c'est mon tour.

\- Monsieur insiste pour avoir de l'intimité avec son élève favori on dirait ! se moqua Lestrange. Très bien, je ne te dérangerai pas mais je ne serai pas loin. Juste au cas où…

Cette mégère voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait guetter le moindre agissement suspect de sa part avec Potter. Il le savait. Ironiquement, c'était la plus folle du groupe qui accordait le moins de crédit à sa soi-disant loyauté sans faille envers Voldemort. Accentuée par la jalousie, sa sagacité inattendue sur le sujet ne la rendait que plus dangereuse. Severus lui tourna néanmoins le dos sans rien ajouter pour montrer qu'il n'avait cure de sa menace subtilement lancée.

Enfin devant la chambre de Potter, il s'empressa d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui avec brusquerie. Pour le coup, son entrée ressemblait fort à celle qu'il exécutait à chaque début de cours lorsqu'il arrivait dans sa salle de classe.

\- Bonjour, Potter.

Le garçon lui tournait le dos, allongé en position fœtale sur son lit. Il remua un peu mais ne se retourna pas. Dormait-il ? Rogue s'approcha et sortit sa baguette. Il entendit Bellatrix ricaner derrière la porte et pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérable. Visiblement, même le pire des traitements ne vous rendra pas poli, lança-t-il sèchement. Enervatum !

Arraché sans ménagement des bras de Morphée par le sortilège, Harry eut un sursaut si violent qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, haletant comme après une course effrénée. Avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers son visiteur, Severus eut le temps d'établir un constat navrant sur son état. Le Gryffondor portait les marques de son calvaire quotidien sur le visage. Il trouva même qu'au final, le sien paraissait presque respirer la santé en comparaison. Il n'avait pas des cernes aussi profonds sous les yeux ni les joues aussi creusées…

\- Vous ! s'exclama l'adolescent d'une voix enrouée en le reconnaissant.

\- Oui, moi, répondit son professeur de potions laconiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que… L'Ordre ?

Les prunelles vertes parurent s'illuminer après ce balbutiement presque sans aucun sens. Un nouveau ricanement de Bellatrix permit à Rogue de ne pas laisser ce détail atténuer la dureté de son personnage.

\- Je ne suis guère surpris que vous n'ayez pas encore compris que personne ne viendra vous sauver, vous et votre célébrité. Vous voyez, je me suis fait à votre lenteur d'esprit.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les traits du jeune homme se décomposèrent. Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de simples joutes verbales et il dressa à nouveau sa baguette vers le jeune homme. Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent un instant dessus avant de fixer les siens avec effarement. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte chatoyante et s'allongèrent, son visage se féminisa. Lily Potter lui faisait maintenant face, avec ce même air stupéfait que le jour où elle avait appris qu'il côtoyait des futurs Mangemorts. Sa voix pleine de reproches résonna dans sa tête.

« Ne pense pas à elle. Ne pense pas à elle. » se répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

Maudits soient ses iris émeraudes ! Ce gamin ressemblait à sa mère lorsqu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes car on se concentrait bien davantage sur eux. Se représenter James en face de lui aurait été bien plus pratique pour ne pas faillir. Il s'entendit crier comme s'il était soudain devenu un spectateur lointain de ses actes.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Les hurlements d'Harry le firent trembler. L'effet du sortilège se dissipa rapidement car sa détermination n'était pas assez grande. Severus se reprit. Derrière lui, on tambourinait à la porte en lui réclamant plus de spectacle auditif.

\- Est-ce que vous saisissez mieux à présent que cela ne sert à rien d'attendre sur l'Ordre pour vous tirer de là, Potter ? demanda-t-il alors, un peu essoufflé.

Le jeune homme étendu à ses pieds, face contre terre, tendit un bras et posa une main sur l'une de ses chaussures dépassant de sa longue robe noire. Harry releva la tête vers lui et, en dépit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, eut un petit rire.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez un pourri, souffla-t-il.

Severus prononça à nouveau le sort de torture et Harry hurla à nouveau, le corps agité de convulsions. Cette fois, le maître des potions fit durer la souffrance, priant pour que les monstres dans le couloir en soient satisfaits et déguerpissent. Le visage de Lily se matérialisa à nouveau dans son esprit. Les traits crispés, il s'efforça de l'en chasser.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix »

Il leva sa baguette une minute plus tard et laissa le garçon reprendre son souffle. Les yeux de ce dernier semblèrent chercher de l'aide vers le plafond, et ses lèvres remuèrent sans pour autant produire le moindre son. Severus s'accroupit près de lui et lui accorda assez de répit pour maîtriser son corps encore secoué par quelques spasmes. Il murmura, autant pour lui-même que pour l'adolescent :

\- C'est bientôt fini. Il faut tenir bon.

Apaisé, Harry ferma les yeux. Severus pinça les lèvres, conscient que le Gryffondor s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il l'achève et qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. L'agent double tendit l'oreille et perçut, pour son plus grand soulagement, des bruits de pas et des bribes de voix qui s'éloignaient. Bellatrix et Fenrir le laissaient enfin tranquille, lui permettant enfin d'accomplir ce pourquoi il était vraiment venu.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Potter. Le sort que je vais vous jeter à présent est bien plus supportable que les précédents. Il n'en reste pas agréable mais je pense qu'il me garantira de prouver comme quoi je me suis… bien occupé de vous, acheva-t-il sans trouver de meilleure formulation pour le lui annoncer.

Pour la quatrième fois, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et se concentra.

\- Sectumsempra !

Le Gryffondor, qui visiblement avait perdu conscience quelques instants plus tôt, se mit à gémir et à se tortiller. En tant que créateur du sortilège dont il venait de faire usage, Severus savait très bien ce qu'il se passait : des plaies s'ouvraient sur la poitrine, le ventre, les bras… La peau se déchirait. Bientôt, des tâches sombres apparurent sur le t-shirt du Survivant car le tissu s'imbibait de son sang. Concentré pour ne pas agir trop tard, Rogue releva le vêtement sur la poitrine du garçon et posa ses mains sur quelques-unes des nombreuses entailles qui parsemaient son abdomen. Une fois ses doigts et ses paumes également tâchés par le liquide chaud et vermeil s'échappant des blessures, il s'empressa de soigner ces dernières. Méticuleux, il referma l'épiderme là où il le fallait en prenant bien garde de n'omettre aucun endroit tailladé.

D'un geste brusque, Potter lui agrippa soudain la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger sa baguette.

\- Vos efforts sont admirables, professeur Rogue. Je vous remercie pour les réparations effectuées.

Le garçon, tout en parlant, s'était relevé sans aucun mal et plantait à présent ses prunelles dans les siennes avec assurance. Horrifié, Severus y discerna une maigre lueur rougeoyante et comprit qu'il ne faisait plus face à Potter mais au Voldemort qui vivait dans son corps. Il intervenait bien trop tard. L'adolescent laissait déjà le fragment d'âme du mage noir le posséder sans résister.

\- Refermez la bouche, s'il vous plait, plaida Tom avec lassitude. On n'a pas toute l'éternité devant nous alors soyons clairs : vous obéissez à qui, au final ?

Le professeur de potions craignit un piège et tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de prononcer avec le plus grand calme possible :

\- Au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut projeté contre la porte de la chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas le Voldemort présent quelque part plus bas dans ce manoir, mais je n'apprécie pas non plus les menteurs, lâcha Jedusor avec gravité. Et puis je vous dois au moins ça pour ce que vous venez d'infliger à mon pauvre réceptacle.

Chancelant, Rogue se redressa. La vision d'un Harry Potter le toisant avec une aura particulièrement menaçante l'empêchait de réfléchir comme il se devait.

\- Officiellement, pour Dumbledore. En réalité, pour moi-même, finit-il par articuler.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent.

\- Bien, bien… Je préfère entendre ça. Rassurez-vous, votre aveu restera entre nous. Moi aussi je me bats pour mes propres causes alors il est naturel que je me montre solidaire avec vous. Cependant, j'attends la même noblesse de votre part. Vous m'écoutez ?

Severus hocha la tête. La situation lui échappait complétement. Le jeune Potter se pencha, comme pour lui faire une confidence. Mais lorsqu'il parla, c'était d'un ton froid et impérieux :

\- Je ne laisserai pas Harry retourner auprès de Dumbledore. Ni se faire emmener par ceux qui veulent l'y reconduire. Ici, au moins, j'ai la certitude que personne ne cherchera à le tuer.

\- Albus Dumbledore ne veut aucun mal à ce satané gamin, affirma le maître des potions.

\- Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? Empoisonner un jus de citrouille et le lui servir est en effet une preuve de ses bonnes intentions ! souligna Tom avec son ton le plus ironique. Par les couilles de Merlin, cessez de considérer ce vieux fou comme un saint ! Il n'éprouve plus la moindre hésitation en ce qui concerne le sort d'Harry, croyez-moi. J'ai gagné en force grâce au venin de Nagini et, désormais, il le voit comme une bombe à retardement qu'il préfère détruire avant qu'elle n'explose.

Rogue avait l'impression que son estomac se remplissait de plomb. Pourquoi ne décelait-il pas le mensonge dans les paroles du « Voldemort parasite » ? N'était-il pas pourtant en train de le tromper, de l'embrouiller ?

\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a des années, Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de veiller sur lui, d'œuvrer pour que, justement, rien de trop fâcheux ne lui arrive.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est fini les solutions alternatives à la destruction du réceptacle, soupira Jedusor avec agacement. Je n'ai jamais dit que votre patron a toujours été un subtil menteur, seulement que, désormais, il estime la mort de Harry comme définitivement nécessaire. À vous de voir si vous restez de son côté ou pas en sachant cela…

\- Auprès de qui devrais-je me ranger, alors ? s'emporta soudain Severus. Auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres dont vous provenez ? Il veut anéantir Potter, vous laisser prendre le contrôle total de son corps. Lui aussi ne lui veut aucun bien !

La lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux d'Harry s'intensifia.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais collaborer avec mon autre moi. J'ai d'autres projets, confia-t-il avec malice. Contentez-vous de transmettre mes… euh… amitiés à Dumbledore pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'approcher Harry risque fort de lui coûter très cher maintenant.

\- Il viendra le chercher, quoi que je dise ! le prévint Rogue. L'Ordre du Phoenix prépare une offensive sur le manoir pour sauver Potter. En attendant, je devais réussir à le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour lui confier ceci…

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches deux parchemins froissés qu'il tendit à leur destinataire. Tom s'en empara et les déplia pour en lire le contenu. Il s'agissait de deux lettres remplies de phrases encourageantes, rédigées à la hâte. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Tous deux soutenaient Harry et lui garantissaient qu'ils pourraient bientôt se revoir.

\- Jolie manœuvre pour tenir la tête de Potter en dehors de l'eau et m'empêcher de prendre de l'influence, commenta Jedusor avant de déchirer les parchemins sans plus de cérémonie. Dites-moi, c'est tout ce qu'il vous avait demandé de faire ? Jouer les hiboux ?

Severus n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être comparé à un volatile messager mais ne riposta pas. Il sortit une petite bourse en cuir d'une autre de ses poches et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur et il en retira le Choixpeau magique de Poudlard.

\- C'était censé donner plus de chance à Potter pour qu'il réussisse à s'échapper s'il voulait le tenter, expliqua-t-il tandis que Tom haussait un sourcil. Comment ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Mais Jedusor savait, lui. Le Choixpeau en lui-même n'était d'aucun secours. L'épée de Gryffondor, elle, en revanche, dissimulée à l'intérieur, était une alliée bien plus efficace. Parfaitement adéquate en effet pour se défendre comme il faut sans magie. Mais Tom plissa les yeux, le visage sombre. Dumbledore avait surtout voulu remettre à Harry une arme qui pouvait tout aussi bien lui servir à en finir s'il sombrait. Une lame imprégnée du venin d'un Basilik, de quoi anéantir la part de Voldemort vivant en lui s'il décidait d'abréger sa vie. Sans même qu'il soit forcément au courant de sa condition d'Horcruxe.

\- Ingénieux et vicieux, lâcha-t-il à voix haute avant de reporter son attention sur Rogue. Vraiment, avertissez votre directeur que je l'attends de pied ferme s'il ose se montrer devant moi. Enfin, devant nous, corrigea-t-il. Et reprenez ce truc avec vous ! On en a pas besoin de ce bout de chiffon, assura-t-il avec dégout.

Le professeur de potions se releva. Vraiment, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il peinait à croire que c'était un fragment d'âme du plus grand des mages noirs qui possédait Potter en ce moment même. L'hypothèse d'une ruse n'était pas à laisser de côté mais il devait bien admettre que ce Voldemort là semblait vraiment déterminé à préserver son hôte d'un sort funeste, quitte à se dresser contre une autre part de lui-même.

Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsque le corps d'Harry bascula soudain en arrière et qu'il se précipita pour le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le souleva ensuite pour l'allonger sur son lit et observa le visage endormi du Survivant avec inquiétude. Cette tournure des choses n'était vraiment pas prévue. Que devait-il faire ? Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre et leva la tête vers le plafond, en quête de soutien.

\- Lily… Aide-moi à prendre la bonne décision ! implora-t-il dans un murmure.


	7. Chapitre 7

Oyé, oyé ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu achever ce chapitre avant la fin de l'année 2016 ( à quelques heures près, nom d'un niffleur kleptomane !) parce que j'ai vraiment galéré pour cette partie. Je m'excuse donc pour ce très long délai d'attente et j'éspère qu'il vaudra le coup à vos yeux. Un très grand merci pour vos commentaires, vos follows et vos favs, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne lecure !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre VII**

* * *

Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle montrait un ciel clair, un peu nuageux mais digne d'une journée d'été. Les mains se tendaient pour prendre des parts de tourte, de purée, entre deux blagues ou anecdotes sur la matinée passée. Ron, pour sa part, opta pour une saucisse et une quantité plutôt impressionnante de pommes de terre rôties. Il sauvait les apparences plus qu'autre chose car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avaler quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux longs mois, jour pour jour, qu'Harry ne se tenait plus à côté de lui. Le rouquin échangea un regard appuyé à Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre avant de se forcer elle aussi à entamer son repas.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule, Ron se retourna et manqua d'avaler sa bouchée de travers. Drago Malefoy le regardait avec autant de suffisance que s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était devenu le roi du monde.

\- Allons, allons, ne déprimez pas comme ça ! La vermine est tenace, il s'en sort plutôt bien.

Ron se leva d'un bond mais Hermione s'interposa aussitôt entre lui et le Serpentard. Bien entendu, tout le monde avait désormais les yeux braqués sur eux.

\- Ron, je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'attend que ça ! implora la jeune fille en ignorant le rictus derrière son dos.

Rouge de colère, son ami brandit le poing et cracha une insulte. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa haine envers Drago Malefoy pouvait encore empirer, mais les sourires moqueurs et les remarques glissées ici et là sur son meilleur ami le rendait malade de fureur. Ils étaient les seuls parmi les élèves à savoir où se trouvait Harry et ce salopard en profitait ! Dumbledore comptait sur leur discrétion et le blond ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de les pousser à bout à la moindre occasion.

Une fois Malefoy parti avec ses acolytes hilares, Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et accueillit le signe de tête reconnaissant de leur directeur avec un claquement de langue agacé. Il se rassit mais tout appétit venait définitivement de le quitter.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont encore rien fait pour aller le chercher ! maugréa-t-il en dévisageant la saucisse à peine entamée dans son assiette.

\- Ron, moins fort ! le sermonna Hermione. Moi, je comprends très bien qu'ils ne se lancent pas tête baissée au manoir Malefoy. Les enjeux de leur offensive sont trop importants pour qu'ils en bâclent l'organisation.

Les deux amis supportaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'absence du fondateur de leur trio. C'était très difficile pour eux de garder le silence à son sujet car ils entendaient des hypothèses toutes plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres sur la raison de son absence. On le croyait envoyé à Ste Mangouste ou même à Azkaban, devenu définitivement fou. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait fait fi des menaces de McGonagall chez les Gryffondor, mais toute l'école avait rapidement su pour l'accident avec Neville et le liait avec la disparition du célèbre Harry Potter. Ron et Hermione s'abstenaient de tout commentaire mais l'envie de dire la vérité leur brûlait la langue. Harry, surtout là où il se trouvait vraiment, ne méritait pas que sa réputation, une fois de plus, s'entache sans qu'il ne puisse la défendre.

\- Au moins, qu'ils renvoient ce fils de goule ! Tout le monde sait que son père est un Mangemort ! Vu la situation, ils devraient prendre des mesures !

\- C'est contre l'éthique de Poudlard, raisonna Hermione. On ne peut pas punir les enfants des fautes commises par les parents. Tant qu'il se tient tranquille à l'école, il peut se passer tout et n'importe quoi chez lui que ça n'influence en rien son avenir ici…

Cette injustice plongea Ron dans un état de rage intérieure difficile à calmer. Il s'empara de ses couverts et découpa sa saucisse avec sauvagerie, s'efforçant d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Il grogna lorsqu'Hermione lui secoua l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Une pierre tomba dans son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus Rogue se tenait derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger. Dès la fin de votre dernier cours de la journée, je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Le maître des potions s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Perplexe, Ron crut d'abord à un ultime coup porté à son moral.

\- Je… je ne vais quand même pas recevoir une retenue à cause de la provocation de Malefoy ?

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Hermione. Il a peut-être des nouvelles à propos…

Elle s'interrompit et fusilla du regard deux troisièmes années qui trouvèrent soudain leur assiette respective très captivante. Impossible de parler d'Harry dans la Grande Salle car trop d'oreilles curieuses se tenaient à l'affût. Elle promit à Ron d'en reparler plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient plus tranquilles et annonça qu'elle partait réviser un peu à la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours. La convocation de Rogue l'avait rendue nerveuse car elle craignait d'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles. La dernière fois que leur professeur leur avait parlé, c'était pour leur demander d'aller voir le directeur. On leur avait annoncé sans détour qu'Harry se trouvait au manoir Malefoy et qu'il allait faire face à de terribles persécutions.

Avait-il eu seulement leurs lettres entre les mains ? Lui avaient-elles fait du bien ?

Hermione serra l'épais volume qu'elle étudiait en ce moment contre sa poitrine. On leur avait demandé de soutenir Harry par courrier avec l'aide de Severus mais celui-ci n'avait pas pu l'approcher avant un bon bout de temps. Peut-être trop longtemps après son arrivée au Manoir… Qu'allaient-ils devoir entendre au sujet d'Harry ? Les yeux humides, elle inspira un bon coup avant de pousser les portes de la bibliothèque.

XXXXXXX

Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait avec énergie. C'était bien la seule source de chaleur et de lumière présente dans les appartements de Lord Voldemort. Au dehors, la nuit étendait son voile sombre sur le manoir.

Voldemort caressa la tête de Nagini qui en siffla de plaisir. Le reptile et son maître reportèrent ensuite en même temps leur attention sur Lucius, de quoi faire frissonner le Mangemort convoqué ici un peu plus tôt. Bien que certain de n'avoir commis aucune faute répréhensible, le serviteur redouta d'entendre le mage noir ordonner à son familier de le dévorer. Après tout, finir dans l'estomac du serpent était un destin cruel qu'avait connu bien des ex-collègues sans pour autant le mériter vraiment…

\- Mon cher Lucius, tu es le dernier à avoir rendu visite à Potter aujourd'hui il me semble, dit enfin Voldemort en rompant le silence.

En effet, confirma l'aristocrate en s'inclinant.

\- Alors, comment se porte-t-il ? s'enquit le Lord avec intérêt.

Depuis le départ de Severus Rogue, le Seigneur des ténèbres réclamait un compte rendu quotidien sur le comportement d'Harry Potter. Au grand dam de la plupart des Mangemorts, en particulier de Bellatrix, l'espion aux cheveux gras avait, semblait-il, réaliser une performance plus que satisfaisante avec le garçon. Celui-ci ne montrait plus la moindre parcelle de résistance lorsqu'ils lui rendaient visite pour le malmener. À vrai dire, le Survivant… ne voulait même plus survivre.

\- Il refuse même de manger ? s'étonna Voldemort.

Malefoy senior le confirma d'un hochement de tête. Harry Potter ne touchait plus ni aux repas qu'on lui apportait, ni à la cruche laissée à sa disposition. Le Seigneur des ténèbres accueillit la nouvelle avec une franche délectation. Le Gryffondor lâchait enfin prise, lui laissant le loisir de l'achever pour de bon et d'en faire un toutou loyal. Sa patience allait enfin trouver récompense.

Tandis que Nagini ondulait sur la moquette pour s'enrouler devant la cheminée, il ordonna à son serviteur de lui amener Potter au plus vite. Il savait déjà comment s'y prendre pour annihiler la moindre miette de volonté restante chez celui-ci et, lorsque Lucius se retira après avoir écouté ses dernières instructions, il lâcha un rire empreint de sadisme.

XXXXXXX

Harry Potter se tenait assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses prunelles émeraudes fixaient la couverture rapiécée de sa couche de fortune. On le croirait prêt à s'endormir sans même changer de position. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'un grincement lui indiqua que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait et sursauta à peine lorsqu'il reçut de plein fouet ce qui ressemblait à un tas de tissu.

\- Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça, Potter ! ordonna alors la voix de Lucius Malefoy avec raideur. Et rappelle-moi de les brûler lorsque tu me les rendras. Je ne veux pas que mon fils attrape la gale.

Se gardant bien de montrer sa stupéfaction, Harry comprit alors que le veston qu'il tenait entre ses mains et tous les autres vêtements étalés sur lui appartenaient à Draco Malefoy. Il ne posa pas de questions et se déshabilla pour les enfiler. L'ensemble donnait un rendu très distingué, totalement différent de ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Malefoy senior ne fit aucun commentaire et invoqua des cordes pour lui ligoter les poignets. Le Gryffondor se laissa faire, la gorge sèche et les entrailles nouées.

« Ils m'emmènent le voir, ça y est » pensa-t-il à l'adresse de son allié parasite.

« C'est ce que nous voulions » lui rappela Tom. « Et c'est parfait. »

« J'ai accepté d'avoir recours à ton plan. Maintenant dis-moi vraiment à quoi tout cela rime. Je veux savoir.»

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Continue de jouer l'Elu brisé, c'est important. Ce n'est que face à mon autre moi que tu pourras à nouveau agir normalement. »

Harry suivit Lucius dans le corridor, puis dans l'escalier. Il avait presque l'impression de redécouvrir les lieux car son isolement interminable lui avait même fait oublier l'immense tableau des Malefoy qui veillait sur le hall. En descendant les dernières marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air en restant le plus discret possible et se concentra sur les dalles de marbre à ses pieds. Il n'en foula pas assez à son goût avant qu'il n'entende Lucius Malefoy frapper à une porte et la voix glacée qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des années l'autoriser à entrer.

Debout de toute sa hauteur, sa bouche sans lèvres étirée en un sourire victorieux, Lord Voldemort se retourna vers eux. Il respirait la puissance par tous les pores, une vision insoutenable pour Harry. La haine lui brûlait les entrailles et il lui fallut déployer toute sa volonté pour ne pas la montrer et détourner le regard. Le plan de Tom avait intérêt à porter ses fruits.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire...

Le Lord claqua des doigts et Malefoy prit aussitôt congé. Désormais seul face à sa Nemesis, le Survivant s'attendit à recevoir des conseils de la part de Jedusor mais personne ne répondit à la question « et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » qu'il se posa intérieurement. Il choisit d'interpréter le silence de Tom comme une instruction de laisser Voldemort s'approcher et d'aviser en fonction de la suite. Le mage noir ne vint cependant pas à sa rencontre comme lors du soir de son arrivée. Tout se déroula en une fraction de secondes, au moment où il osa enfin tourner la tête pour faire face à son ennemi.

Un éclair de lumière l'aveugla, puis il sentit la pression retenant ses mains ensemble derrière son dos disparaître. Avant même qu'il ne se demande pourquoi le Lord venait de lui rendre sa totale liberté motrice, elle lui fut retirée à nouveau. Voldemort prononça une formule qui remplaça les cordes de Lucius Malefoy par deux chaînes lourdes et froides, reliées à des menottes qui se refermèrent sur les poignets du Survivant totalement pris de court. Harry se sentit ensuite brutalement attiré vers l'avant et poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque son bassin heurta le bord de la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

\- Que…. Qu'est-ce que vous allez…., articula-t-il ,le souffle coupé par le choc.

\- Tiens, tu as retrouvé le sens de la parole on dirait, remarqua Voldemort avec un petit rire. On m'avait pourtant assuré que tu étais devenu muet. Mes laquais sont faciles à berner, Harry. Pas moi. Je savais que tu ne serais pas des plus faciles à dresser…

Tout en disant cela, le mage noir avait contourné la table et se tenait maintenant derrière son captif. Compte tenu de sa position très vulnérable, Harry n'apprécia pas du tout de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision et laissa immédiatement tomber les masques.

\- Relâchez-moi tout de suite, sale lâche ! Vous avez peur que ça fasse comme dans le cimetière ? Que je vous échappe si vous me laisser tenter ma chance face à vous ?

« Tom ! Tom ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne peux rien faire comme ça ! Dis quelque chose, bordel ! Aide-moi ! Merde, où es-tu ? »

Harry cessa de respirer lorsqu'il sentit un poids venir se glisser sur son dos et le forcer à aplatir le haut de son corps sur la surface vernie à laquelle on l'avait attaché. Deux doigts se glissèrent entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. La pression du corps de Voldemort contre le sien se fit plus dense, le plaquant contre la table glacée. Il en éprouva une vague de puissant dégout, amplifié par le goût âcre des deux phalanges pâles qui semblaient vouloir jouer avec sa langue. Il chercha alors à mordre, ce qui, bien loin de dissuader le Lord, l'amusa grandement.

\- Je vais te montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui est le maître, lui chuchota le mage noir à l'oreille. Et je peux te promettre que la honte ne te quittera plus jamais.

Sur ces paroles, il lui empoigna la chevelure pour lui écraser la joue sur la table. Bien plus apeuré qu'il ne souhaiterait le montrer, Harry se débattit en vain. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre ce cauchemar. Juste de se battre, de subir des sortilèges de torture voire des mutilations physiques. Mais pas ça.

« TOM ! TOM ! AIDE-MOI ! » supplia-t-il. « JE T'EN PRIE, AIDE-MOI ! »

\- TOM !

La main en train de relever sa chemise s'arrêta un bref instant dans son élan, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout devint flou. Il se sentit partir et un vague sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières. Il avait bien failli perdre tout espoir…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était libre. Plus de chaînes, plus de table. La Gare de King's Cross, son refuge, l'accueillait une fois de plus. Jedusor se tenait déjà là, debout près d'un des bancs du quai. Harry courut pour le rejoindre, prêt à entendre les prochaines consignes de son compagnon d'infortune pour vaincre Voldemort. Cependant, Tom, bien que le recevant avec son sourire coutumier, refusa de lui accorder son aide. L'adolescent en resta paralysé quelques secondes avant de remuer des lèvres faiblement pour clarifier sa situation. Il ne devait pas en saisir la gravité pour ne pas lui tendre la main à un moment pareil.

\- Mais… Mais là-bas… Il a l'intention de me…

\- Je sais, le coupa Jedusor comme s'il lui coûtait grandement à lui aussi d'entendre le verbe fatidique. En vérité, cela fait également partie du plan.

\- Pardon ?

Le Gryffondor amorça un mouvement de recul mais Tom ne le laissa pas s'éloigner. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea ses yeux rubis dans ceux de son hôte. Il voulait qu'il y lise sa sincérité car il savait qu'il n'avait jamais autant risqué qu'Harry lui tourne le dos.

\- C'est même… la phase la plus essentielle, avoua-t-il en essayant de se préparer au conflit qui allait sans doute suivre.

\- Tu… Me faire violer… « La phase la plus essentielle » ?! répéta Harry dont les traits se durcissaient au fur et à mesure que l'information s'incrustait douloureusement dans son cerveau.

La poigne sur ses épaules se resserra pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Un menteur. Un traître de plus. Voilà le vrai Jedusor. Avec une force assez étonnante, sans doute décuplée par le mélange d'amertume et de colère qui l'habitait, il se dégagea de son emprise et, sans aucune retenue, il frappa le visage qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Un picotement agaçant dans les yeux l'encouragea à recommencer. Encore. Lorsque, finalement, Tom attrapa le poing serré et tremblant qui allait cogner sa joue une énième fois, une éternité semblait s'être écoulée.

\- DEGAGE ! hurla Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Non.

\- FOUS LE CAMP, MERDE ! beugla le Survivant maintenant en larmes.

\- Non. Et tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas…

Par Merlin, même en ayant prévu cette réaction, Tom se sentait presque désemparé. Il ne pouvait toutefois se permettre de perdre sa détermination. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'Harry subissait la plus terrible des épreuves pour qu'ils puissent, tous deux, regagner leur liberté. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry cessa de pleurer lorsque Jedusor l'étreignit avec force, le prenant par surprise.

\- Même si c'est pour la dernière fois, fais-moi confiance. J'ai conscience de ne pas le mériter, je te le jure. Mais il faut qu'il en soit ainsi, il fallait que ça arrive.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'énerva à nouveau Harry en lui frappant le torse.

Mais Jedusor ne rompit pas son étreinte. Il se laissa néanmoins tomber à genoux, prenant pour la première fois une position d'infériorité face à Harry. Celui-ci en fut suffisamment surpris pour se calmer.

\- Tandis que d'autres s'empêtraient dans la noirceur, piégés dans les pages d'un livre, d'un objet sans vie, ou encore d'un animal soumis, moi, j'ai eu la chance de me retrouver dans ton corps, poursuivit Tom, le visage posé désormais contre le ventre de son hôte. Dans le corps d'un garçon qui, en grandissant, m'a montré à quoi ressemblait l'amitié, la notion de sacrifice pour autrui, l'amour… Tu m'as apporté une vision de la vie qui m'a changé. Même si tu n'avais même pas conscience jusqu'à cette année de ma présence, je te dois beaucoup. Grâce à toi, j'ai acquis une conscience et je me considère comme… comme une âme à part entière, et non une partie de celle du sorcier que tout le monde combat.

Harry se reprit et replaça ses bras le long de son corps. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il venait d'être sur le point de poser ses mains sur les épaules couvertes de tissu noir. Mais le pardon ne s'accordait pas toujours facilement. Surtout lorsque la personne qui le demande vous a livré en pâture à l 'être le plus vil qui soit.

\- Alors, c'est donc ce que tu es : une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Il parlait avec une étonnante froideur qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- C'est ce que je fus, oui, mais je ne me considère plus comme tel, répéta Jedusor en se relevant.

\- Il sait que tu es là ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Il l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que tu survives au venin de Nagini. C'est celui-ci qui, au passage, m'a donné assez de force pour pouvoir enfin interagir avec toi.

\- Me contrôler tu veux dire, corrigea Harry avec un ton aussi venimeux que le poison évoqué par le fragment d'âme.

\- Il m'est possible de le faire, en effet, mais je ne me suis permis de le faire qu'en cas d'urgence ! se défendit Jedusor qui commençait lui aussi à hausser le ton.

\- Ah oui ? Neville était sans doute une grande menace ! cingla le Survivant.

\- Ton corps réagissait très mal à mes premières tentatives pour te parler, expliqua son interlocuteur. Et ce mollusque restait là à paniquer ! Je me suis emporté c'est vrai, mais c'est à ta santé que je pensais…

Le silence s'abattit, mettant un terme à leur échange houleux. Bien que comprenant la colère de son hôte, Tom décida de reprendre la situation en main. Leur dispute n'était pas anodine, mais ils perdaient tout de même un temps précieux.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi encore ? Je…

Sa phrase resta en suspens car Tom s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ne pensa même pas à le repousser, trop effaré pour le faire. L'instant suivant, il sentit son souffle dans le creux de son cou et des frissons le parcoururent. Sans prévenir, Tom attrapa une parcelle de peau entre ses lèvres dans une douce morsure, arrachant un gémissement au Survivant bien peu habitué à ce type de contact. Très satisfait et amusé par cette réaction, Jedusor poursuivit sa descente vers l'épaule de son partenaire et en écarta le tissu qui la couvrait. Il lui infligea le même traitement, faisant succomber une nouvelle fois Harry à un courant électrique qui contracte les muscles.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal, je te le jure, susurra-t-il avant de retourner embrasser un lobe d'oreille tentateur. Harry, unissons-nous ici, ne faisons plus qu'un. C'est ce qui fera de ta plus terrible épreuve le tremplin vers un avenir meilleur.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ah !

Tom lui arracha un nouveau gémissement en déposant une pluie de baiser depuis le haut du cou jusqu'à son épaule dénudée.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il fallait en passer par là ? continua Jedusor en venant coller son front contre le sien. L'acte charnel entre deux êtres, peu importe leur genre, ne fait pas qu'unir les corps. L'essence de chacun circule dans l'autre et laisse une marque. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des gens – du moins ceux au courant de ce phénomène magique, considère qu'il ne faut pas se donner à la légère. Comprends-tu ? Ici, dans ton inconscient, nous sommes deux essences. Mélangeons-nous, et profitons du lien que nous offre notre ennemi pour le contaminer de l'intérieur.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? demanda le Survivant qui avait perdu toute notion de réflexion.

Etait-il encore énervé ? Voulait-il vraiment encore croire en Tom ? Il ne savait même plus. Trop de révélations à digérer. Trop d'émotions totalement contradictoires se combattaient dans sa tête.

\- Le temps presse, Harry. Il…

Se fut au tour de Tom de laisser sa phrase inachevée. Harry venait de l'embrasser avec la même spontanéité que lui un peu plus tôt. La surprise passée, il passa une main dans la chevelure désordonnée du Gryffondor tandis que leur baiser devenait plus approfondi. L'Elu envoyait au diable la réalité, sa putain de vie sans cesse chamboulée. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'un piège, au pire il se retrouvera encore au fond du gouffre avec, cette fois, la consolation de l'avoir choisi. Autant qu'il savoure l'opportunité de passer un moment agréable. Parce que oui, la chaleur dans tout son être et son pouls affolé le lui confirmait, embrasser Tom et se faire embrasser par lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il envoyait d'ailleurs aussi au diable les questionnements sur son orientation sexuelle à priori pas si claire que ça. Il voulait tout jeter en dehors de la bulle qui ne devait entourer que Jedusor et lui. Qui devait le protéger de tout le reste.

Emportés par la fièvre de leur rapprochement, les deux amants se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, toujours enlacés dans un échange passionné. Leur environnement changea sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête attention. Les formes de la Gare de King's Cross s'évanouirent et, conformément au souhait d'Harry, il ne resta vraiment plus qu'eux dans cette étendue blanche infinie.

Tom jubilait. Au final, tout se passait comme prévu. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Harry mais cela lui importait peu. Le Survivant n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir sur ses motivations. L'essentiel était qu'il s'abandonne à lui, qu'il accepte leur courte fusion. Pour récompenser son hôte de lui ouvrir la voie d'une future renaissance, il allait tout faire pour qu'Harry garde un souvenir indélébile de l'union de leurs essences.

Harry n'avait jamais coucher avec quelqu'un. Fille ou garçon. Etait-ce pour cela que la moindre caresse lui coupait le souffle ? Sa peau ayant reçu si peu de ce genre de faveurs était hypersensible. Il se demanda même si son véritable corps n'avait pas transplaner dans ce monde onirique. Il chassa rapidement l'image des chaînes, le souvenir du poids de Voldemort dans son dos, des pensées qu'il souhaitait remplacer par ce qu'il allait vivre avec Tom. Il fallait se convaincre que ce qui était réel se passait-ici, et non là-bas. Même si Jedusor se fichait de lui, il préférait se convaincre d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec lui qu'avec son autre incarnation.

\- Harry…

Les mains de Tom exploraient le corps de son hôte, étudiait ses points sensibles. La cheville, le ventre… Harry, lui, passait ses doigts dans le dos de son compagnon, à défaut d'oser en faire de même. C'était facile de dire qu'il suffisait de se laisser guider par son instinct pour passer à l'acte, mais il restait totalement inexpérimenté dans le domaine de l'amour et craignait les erreurs. Ce côté passif ne déplut pas à Tom, bien au contraire. Il aimait diriger. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre que Lord Voldemort, mais la dominance restait un point fort chez lui.

Il prit son temps pour dévêtir son partenaire et savourait le rouge qui habillait de plus en plus les joues du Survivant. La gêne, le plaisir, il pouvait lire tant de choses sur son visage. Le Gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque des doigts habiles palpèrent la bosse venue déformer son pantalon. À ce stade, il ne pouvait plus le nier : il désirait bel et bien Tom Jedusor, peu importe s'il était sage ou non de le faire. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait traverser sa poitrine tant il battait fort. L'excitation le rendit plus sûr de lui et, à la grande surprise de son amant, il se releva pour inverser les rôles.

Désormais assis sur lui, il put sentir au niveau de son postérieur que Tom était dans le même état que lui. À défaut d'être expérimenté en pratique, il connaissait la théorie et il s'empressa d'embrasser son partenaire pour cacher l'appréhension naissante qui risquait de tout gâcher. Le visage ensuite caché dans le creux de son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire amer. Les chaînes. La table. Lord Voldemort et l'acte répugnant qu'il commettait certainement en ce moment même. Impossible de ne pas y songer malgré ses efforts pour balayer les odieuses images s'immisçant dans son esprit. Et il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ici, avec Tom ? Ridicule, pitoyable…

Une main vint chercher son menton pour lui relever la tête. Ses yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux rubis de celui à qui il confiait son sort. Flamboyants. De désir, mais pas que. Il y distinguait une lueur agressive. Le sourire qu'arborait Jedusor était à la fois fascinant et intimidant.

\- Ensemble, nous le détruirons. Je t'en donnes ma parole. Tu ne regretteras rien.

Cette promesse balaya toute pensée obscure et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser empreint de sauvagerie. Leurs chemises furent jetées un peu plus loin et les mains curieuses s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Harry passait ses mains sur le torse de Tom avec une certaine douceur timide, comme s'il risquait de se brûler. Au moins osait-il maintenant passer à autre chose que le dos ! Son partenaire, lui, n'hésitait pas à venir lui happer avec sa bouche la peau du ventre, se délectant de chaque soupir d'aise et des soubresauts qu'il causait. Tout en s'attaquant aux contours du nombril, Tom abaissa lentement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du plus jeune. Il acheva ensuite de se dévêtir lui-même et les pantalons rejoignirent les hauts laissés à l'abandon.

Jedusor ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de se sentir gêné par sa nudité. Il se replaça au-dessus de lui avec l'énergie d'un fauve, lui embrassa l'épaule, le pectoraux, le ventre… Puis remonta stimuler son cou tendit qu'il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe du Gryffondor. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement et chercha à imiter Tom pour lui accorder la même faveur. La douce torture du lent va-et-vient se transforma en supplice lorsque les doigts de son amant glissèrent de plus en plus vite le long de son membre dressé. Il avait chaud, des picotements agréables montaient, montaient… Sa tête risquait d'exploser. Entendre Tom gémir lui aussi ne l'aidait pas.

Une sensation un peu moins agréable calma ses ardeurs. La deuxième main de Tom avait rejoint la première avant de s'aventurer plus bas et de titiller son intimité. Il se crispa sous l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son anus et ferma les yeux, plus par gêne qu'autre chose. C'était loin d'être très valorisant… En guise de vengeance, il accentua le va-et-vient qu'il exerçait sur la verge de Tom, rendant la respiration de celui-ci plus erratique.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, grogna le plus âgé.

Il retourna Harry pour se coller contre son dos. Un peu déstabilisé par la brusque accélération des choses, le Gryffondor bredouilla des incertitudes quant à la suffisance de sa préparation avant de serrer les dents et de rejeter la tête en arrière. Tom entra en lui et s'enfonça dans sa chair jusqu'à la garde en poussant un soupir d'aise. L'étroitesse de l'intimité du jeune homme était délicieux, vraiment.

\- C'est… désagréable, lança de but en blanc Harry, les traits crispés.

\- Détends-toi, souffla Tom dans son cou. Je vais bouger doucement, d'accord ?

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour s'habituer à la présence de Jedusor en lui. Celui-ci démarra une succession de coups de reins peu profonds et lents pour le soutenir dans sa démarche et lui permettre de mieux profiter de la suite. Il attendit le consentement d'Harry pour entamer des mouvements plus amples, une autorisation qui tarda trop à venir à son goût. Il leva une jambe du Survivant pour le pénétrer plus profondément et observer sa réaction. Autant dire que le gémissement qui franchit le seuil des lèvres de son compagnon le ravit au plus haut point.

\- J'atteints le point sensible comme ça, on dirait, susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- T…Tais-toi, geignit le jeune homme rouge comme une pivoine. Ah !

Le gland de Tom venait frapper désormais sa prostate à chaque coup et des ondes de plaisir se propageaient dans ses entrailles. Elles surpassaient la sensation d'étirement, de brûlure, engendrée par la pénétration et cela lui plaisait grandement. Lorsque Tom sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme, il reprit en main le sexe d'Harry pour ne pas être le seul à jouir.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Tom !

\- Oui ?

\- Ne me laisse pas repartir, fais-moi rester avec toi ! supplia le Gryffondor entre deux gémissements.

L'intimité d'Harry se contracta si fort que Tom ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Dans un grognement, il s'enfonça une dernière fois dans le corps de son hôte et sentit sa semence se répandre dans le conduit brûlant qui compressait son membre. La substance chaude et poisseuse sur ses doigts le rassura : il n'avait pas été le seul à atteindre le point de non-retour. Une fois leur fusion dissoute, il se pressa contre le dos en sueur de son partenaire puis, d'une voix essoufflée, dit :

\- Tu viens de permettre à ce souhait d'être un jour réalisé. Nous avons réussi, Harry. Je le sens. Bientôt, je serai avec toi. Et tu seras vengé.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir ! Je ne peux que m'excuser encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Je ne peux promettre de délais mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux confirmer, c'est que cette histoire se finira. Mille mercis pour vos suivis et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Dans mes veines**

 **Chapitre VIII**

* * *

Harry remua légèrement. La sensation d'être enveloppé dans du coton le dissuadait de quitter les bras de Morphée. Il plongea le nez dans son oreiller moelleux et chaud pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui, elle, essayait de l'en tirer. Il somnola encore durant quelques minutes avant que son cerveau de plus en plus opérationnel ne tire la sonnette d'alarme. Le fait que son lit soit aussi confortable n'était pas normal. D'habitude, lorsqu'il se réveillait, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et, à défaut de dormir sous une couverture potable, il pouvait comparer chaque matin ses orteils à des glaçons.

Il se releva avec une certaine brusquerie, comme s'il venait de lutter contre une illusion coriace. Les draps chauds ne s'évaporèrent pas pour autant. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir car on lui avait retiré ses lunettes pendant son sommeil. Le lit était à baldaquin, la literie noire et brodée d'or, la tapisserie sur les murs ainsi que la moquette évoquait les couleurs de la maison Serpentard…

Il se revit contempler ce décor depuis l'entrée de la pièce avant que Lucius Malefoy ne le fasse disparaitre, il y avait de cela une éternité. Il en éprouva rapidement la certitude : il se trouvait dans la chambre qui lui avait servi de cellule jusqu'à maintenant et dont on avait rendu l'aspect initial.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il chercha à quitter son lit et prit conscience de sa nudité. De quoi lui rappeler soudain les derniers événements et lui donner la nausée. La douleur dans le bas de son dos allait aussi dans ce sens : Voldemort lui avait pris sa virginité. Voldemort l'avait violé.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-il affronter cela ? Même le fait de ne se souvenir que des étreintes de Tom ne lui parut pas suffisant pour vaincre la honte qui l'envahissait. Cela ne changeait pas la réalité.

\- Monsieur ne se sent pas bien ?

Harry sursauta et manqua de se cogner la tête contre la table de chevet. Un elfe de maison se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Il lui évoqua aussitôt un nom qu'il pensait peut-être ne plus prononcer. Après avoir tiré les draps du lit pour couvrir son corps nu, il balbutia :

\- Do… Dobby ?

La réaction de l'elfe le laissa perplexe. La créature secoua la tête avec vigueur et sa voix monta dans les aigus. Il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom du traître, de celui qui avait abandonné la famille et se complaisait à présent à moins travailler et, surtout, à recevoir quelque chose en retour de son labeur. La honte planait sur tous les elfes présents dans le manoir, tous liés par le sang à ce rebus.

Harry s'excusa pour le c almer et l'elfe retrouva tout son professionnalisme comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Je me nomme Kolby, Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous un petit-déjeuner ?

Sans trop y croire, le Gryffondor répondit par l'affirmative et observa l'elfe claquer des doigts pour transplaner. L'instant suivant, il réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé des viennoiseries mais aussi une assiette avec des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé. Harry se pinça et grimaça à cause de la douleur. Cette délicieuse odeur qui embaumait la pièce était bien réelle, tout comme la nourriture. Il tendit une main mais n'osa pas se saisir du croissant qui lui faisait de l'œil. Un piège cruel se cachait peut-être derrière toute cette mise en scène.

\- Un soucis, Monsieur ? Un œuf à la coque vous convenait peut-être mieux ? s'inquiéta l'elfe qui se tordit les doigts sous le regard suspicieux que l'humain lui jeta. Oh, non, je sais ! Vous voulez sûrement vous vêtir avant de manger ! Pardonnez Kolby, Monsieur.

La créature s'effondra sur le tapis dans une révérence misérable et disparut à nouveau l'instant suivant. Cette fois, il mit plus de temps à revenir mais, à son retour, il tenait une pile de vêtements impressionnante pour sa taille.

\- Je… Les vêtements de Monsieur… sont prêts, bafouilla Kolby en titubant sous le poids du linge avant de tout laisser tomber par terre.

Une fois encore, l'elfe s'aplatit sur le sol tout en se confondant en excuses. Harry, face à autant de maladresse, trouva que, tout compte fait, son service n'était pas si parfait que cela et sa méfiance baissa d'un cran.

\- Kolby, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, affirma la créature en restant le nez aplati contre la moquette.

Le Gryffondor remarqua ses tremblements. Connaissant les Malefoy et se rappelant la manière dont le chef de famille traitait Dobby, il ne douta pas un seul instant que Kolby devait recevoir une punition sévère à chacun de ses faux-pas.

\- Tu peux te relever, tu sais. N'importe qui aurait fait tomber ce que tu portais. Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'y es pris pour prendre tout ça. Je te remercie.

L'elfe de maison renifla avant de se relever et le remercia pour sa clémence.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi. Voici de quoi vous laver si vous désirez un bain avant de vous habiller.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaitre une baignoire à pieds au centre de la chambre, remplie d'une eau bien chaude et parfumée. Sa surface était tapissée d'une mousse épaisse qui dégageait une odeur florale un peu trop forte au goût d'Harry mais le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. La bassine en bois, l'eau gelée, les yeux moqueurs de Bellatrix Lestrange et des autres Mangemorts…

\- Kolby ? J'aimerais autre chose…

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse mais l'expression « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » s'insinua dans son esprit et le persuada d'oser poursuivre :

\- Lorsque je me serais changé, peux-tu m'amener ma baguette et me guider en dehors de ce manoir ?

L'elfe s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le pouvait et releva vers lui un visage grave.

\- Hélas, Monsieur, ces ordres font partie de ceux que je ne peux exécuter.

Kolby disparut l'instant suivant, comme s'il était devenu soudain bien trop gênant de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry. Celui-ci se tourna vers les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin des Malefoy. Il s'en approcha et enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée de l'une d'elle pour l'ouvrir. Une sensation désagréable se propagea alors dans son avant-bras, un peu comme des fourmis. Il sut immédiatement que si jamais il achevait son geste, un maléfice allait probablement le rejeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, voire pire. Il laissa sa main retourner gentiment le long de son corps et laissa échapper une sorte de rire nerveux.

Il avait bel et bien confirmation que la fin de son cauchemar n'était pas pour maintenant. Le changement de décor et l'arrivée de Kolby pouvait laisser penser autre chose, mais il restait un prisonnier. On avait décidé de mieux le traiter, voilà tout. De mieux traiter le joujou de Voldemort.

Cette pensée le replongea à nouveau dans la honte. Il en oublia sa faim et s'engouffra dans l'eau de la baignoire à pied. Peut-être qu'une fois lavé, il se sentirait un peu moins souillé. Un espoir naïf mais cela ne coûtait rien d'y songer. Il s'enfonça dans le liquide chaud et parfumé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que sa tête en dehors et rejeta celle-ci en arrière, les paupières closes. Chacun de ses muscles bénissait ce bain. Harry se laissa envahir par le bien-être et souhaita que le temps se fige pour qu'il ne connaisse jamais ce qu'on lui réservait en échange de toutes ces soudaines faveurs.

L'étreinte de Tom lui avait procuré ce même sentiment de sécurité. Tom. Ce fragment d'âme de l'ennemi. Son confident, son ami. Ce traître. Son amant. Harry grogna. Finalement, son moment de détente n'en était pas vraiment un. Il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à rien et le visage séduisant de Jedusor ne cessait de revenir dans sa tête. C'était curieux d'ailleurs qu'il ne se manifeste pas. Il se moquerait peut-être de lui avant de lui reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Non, je viendrais discrètement dans ton dos pour t'enlacer car, là maintenant, je te trouve… adorable » glissa soudain la voix du concerné de manière assez malicieuse.

Harry fit claquer sa langue mais se refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu vois que tu te moques…

« Pas le moins du monde » lui assura Tom.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'aimerais éteindre mon cerveau quelques minutes, plaida le Gryffondor.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour venir rapprocher sa tête du bord de la baignoire. Puis un souffle dans son cou, causé par la voix de Tom qui se fit plus claire que jamais :

\- Je crains d'avoir encore moins envie de te laisser tranquille maintenant…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Pas de décor d'un blanc immaculé. Il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, en train de barboter dans une eau parfumée cent fois trop à la lavande. Et pourtant, il sentait le poids et la chaleur des deux bras de Tom sur ses épaules. Comme s'il venait vraiment de le rejoindre et de le toucher.

L'adolescent se retourna sans même prendre garde de ne pas inonder le tapis. Personne. Le rire de Tom résonna dans sa tête.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Harry fit à nouveau volte-face. Jedusor croisait les bras, une expression amusée sur son visage pâle. Il se tenait là, debout à côté du lit à baldaquin, nonchalamment adossé à l'une de ses colonnes. Son vis-à-vis se frotta les yeux comme si la mousse du bain était venue les gêner.

\- Que… Tom… Comment ? articula le plus jeune, totalement déboussolé. Tu… Tu es bien là…

\- Je vais te répondre que oui même si c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Tom sans se départir de de son air moqueur.

Le Gryffondor quitta la chaleur de l'eau et s'enroula dans la serviette laissée par Kolby à proximité de la baignoire. Il s'approcha de Tom avec une certaine méfiance, comme si un pas trop rapide de sa part allait le faire disparaître. Les tortures subies depuis plusieurs mois l'avaient vraiment rendu paranoïaque. Il n'osait plus croire au moindre élément positif qui se présentait à lui. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de Jedusor et leva une main vers le visage de celui-ci. Ces iris émeraudes, cette peau immaculée et épargnée par la moindre imperfection, ces lèvres fines et d'un rose pâle…

\- C'est bien toi, souffla-t-il.

Tom allait de nouveau le confirmer lorsqu'un choc plus ou moins violent l'envoya sur le tapis. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son visage lorsqu'il se releva en se massant la joue. Le poing encore levé, les yeux embués de larmes, Harry respirait avec force.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir donné mon cul à ce taré de mage noir ! s'écria-t-il. Putain, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas par ta faute !

Il avait brièvement ressenti de la joie en constatant que Tom était vraiment là, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à pardonner qu'il l'ait jeté en pâture à Voldemort. Qui pouvait l'être ? Sa rancœur était des plus justifiées. Jedusor se releva tout en achevant de soulager sa joue endolorie puis leva ses deux mains pour réclamer un peu de calme. Des Mangemorts montaient la garde non loin de la chambre et risquaient de débouler s'ils entendaient le Gryffondor s'énerver. Harry baissa son poing, à nouveau totalement perdu.

\- Et alors ? Ils savent bien que tu es là, non ?

Jedusor hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Harry, comme je le disais, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Si tu veux que ta dignité n'ait pas été donné en vain, que tu ne sois pas "tombé aussi bas" pour rien, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

XXXXXXX

La fiole éclata sur le sol, répendant son contenu sur les pieds de Severus. L'élève responsable, un deuxième année de Poutsouffle, recula aussitôt de trois pas.

\- Lavanders, tous les jours de l'année scolaire restants ne suffiront pas pour le nombre de retenues que je veux vous donner, siffla le maître des potions. Cinquante points en moins pour votre maison.

Personne ne prit la défense du pauvre garçon chez les Poutsouffle. Leur intervention pour signaler que ce type d'accident arrivait tous les jours et qu'il ne méritait pas un retrait aussi important de points ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Tous le savaient. Ce qui s'avérait étonnant, c'était que cette injustice ne soulève pas l'hilarité des Serpentards, également présents à ce cours. Parce que oui, aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue ne faisait de cadeaux à personne. Pas même aux élèves de sa propre maison. L'un d'eux s'était fait punir un peu avant l'épisode de la fiole pour bavardage puis insolence lorsqu'il protesta, une première dans l'histoire des verts et argent. Le choc les faisait se tenir tranquille. Point de chouchous en ce jour de tempête.

Le cours de potions s'acheva donc pour le bonheur de tout le monde, y compris de celui qui l'avait dirigé. Peut-être même plus. L'irritabilité exacerbée du professeur était après tout causée par une fatigue mentale intense qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer mais qui ne cessait de gagner en pesanteur sous son crâne. Le résultat d'insomnies répétées, de réflexions complexes, et enfin de la tension que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a fini par échafauder un plan en tant qu'agent double qui ne sert aucun des deux camps pour lesquels on travaille.

\- Je peux vous voir une minute, Severus ? demanda une voix sévère qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre dans son cachot.

Rogue se tourna vers la porte. Minerva McGonagall avait attendu que tous les élèves soient sortis pour faire irruption dans la salle de classe.

\- Bonjour, Minerva. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le professeur de métamorphose sembla hésiter avant d'avancer vers lui, comme si Minerva regrettait soudain de s'être aventurée jusque dans sa salle de classe.

\- Je voudrais revenir sur la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'est tenue hier, annonça-t-elle en reprenant toute sa contenance. Sur votre intervention en particulier, bien sûr.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Severus. Vous désapprouvez toujours mon idée ? Dumbledore lui-même, votre grand modèle, a reconnu qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, glissa-t-il non sans une certaine note d'amusement dans la voix.

Les traits de Minerva se durcirent un bref instant mais elle retrouva son sang-froid en un battement de cils. Le temps n'était pas à se chamailler entre directeurs de maisons rivales. Si elle se trouvait ici, c'était parce qu'elle avait cédé à l'inquiétude que lui causait la menace planant sur la sécurité de deux de ses élèves. Elle en avait même raté une démonstration d'un sortilège de métamorphose des plus simplistes un peu plus tôt dans la journée, de quoi la chambouler et la convaincre de ne pas attendre le repas pour parler avec son collègue.

\- Il arrive que je ne comprenne pas toujours les avis de notre directeur, lâcha-t-elle. En revanche, je suis totalement du côté de Molly et Arthur. C'est pure folie.

\- Ils ont capitulé lorsque je leur ai dit que les concernés m'avaient déjà donné leur accord, retorqua Rogue en commençant à examiner une par une les fioles laissées sur son bureau.

\- Pas de gaieté de cœur ! C'est bien parce qu'ils savent de quoi ils sont capables lorsqu'une idée leur traverse l'esprit ! On ne calcule plus le nombre de fois où ils se sont déjà mis dans le pétrin par leurs propres moyens, à l'insu de tous…

Severus ne répondit pas et continua l'inspection des différentes potions préparées par ses élèves un peu plus tôt. Minerva trembla un instant puis se massa les tempes. Elle s'imagina retourner le bureau de son camarade enseignant pour lui remettre les idées en place mais opta pour continuer le dialogue. Ses articulations de plus en plus fatiguées l'en remercièrent.

\- Bon sang, Severus, vous avez conscience de ce que vous avez proposé ? Envoyer Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger en plein territoire ennemi ? Même s'ils ont déjà eu affaire aux Mangemorts, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Je me porte garant de leur sécurité, Minerva. J'ai promis à une Molly en larmes de faire le serment inviolable avec elle, jurant de tout faire pour mener mon plan à bien et que ces jeunes gens retournent auprès des leurs en un seul morceau. J'attends l'approbation totale de Dumbledore.

\- J'espère qu'il fera preuve de lucidité et qu'il décidera de ne pas vous laisser faire, trancha McGonagall de sa voix la plus sèche.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelques oiseaux à changer en verres à pied pour épater la galerie ? Cela serait toujours plus productif que de rester là à espérer que je ne change d'avis, répliqua le maître des potions sur le même ton glacé.

L'échange s'acheva ainsi. La directrice adjointe de Poudlard tourna les talons et sortit des cachots en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Severus poussa un soupir et reposa la fiole qu'il tenait en main sur son bureau. Cette vieille peau n'avait certes pas complétement tort, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour sauver la peau du jeune Potter. Pour empêcher sa mise à mort par Dumbledore ou son asservissement totale par Voldemort. Oui, il prenait la bonne décision. Il le sentait. Dans l'au-delà, une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude l'encourageait surement à aller jusqu'au bout.

Ce qu'il fera, au nom de tout ce sang qu'il ne pourra jamais ôter de ces mains, de sa rédemption. Rogue se désintéressa du travail effectué par ses élèves et se rendit dans sa réserve d'ingrédients. Là, il vérifia que le grand sac en tissu rangé à l'intérieur s'y trouvait toujours et constata avec soulagement que c'était toujours le cas. Il s'agissait de son récent butin provenant du manoir Malefoy, obtenu avec un mal de chien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Maintenant, il devait revoir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley pour le modifier si besoin et s'assurer ainsi que les deux jeunes gens avaient de quoi contribuer à la réussite de son plan. Après tout, nul besoin d'attendre l'approbation de Dumbledore contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall. Il comptait bien agir avec ou sans.

XXXXXXX

Le vase éclata contre le mur dans un grand fracas. Les roses noires étalées sur le sol entre les bouts de porcelaine eurent un court moment de répit avant qu'une voix déformée par la haine ne beugle :

\- INCENDIO !

Les fleurent s'embrasèrent aussitôt et se consumèrent sur le marbre froid du hall. Bien peu apaisée par si peu de destruction, Bellatrix Lestrange s'élança dans l'escalier menant à l'étage du manoir. Sa folie se distinguait plus que jamais sur son visage. Les yeux exorbités, son mascara dégoulinant sur ses joues creuses, le souffle court, elle s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre. Peu importe la punition, il fallait qu'elle le fasse payer pour ce pieu qui lui transperçait à cet instant le cœur. Personne ne l'en empêchera, pas même les Mangemorts lancés à ses trousses lorsque, sans prévenir, elle s'était enfuie de la salle de réunion en poussant tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

Le maître, SON maître, avec ce petit… Elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un viol, elle considérait que Potter, ce sale cloporte, lui avait volé l'espoir d'être la première avec qui le Lord accomplirait un acte charnel. La seule même. Le gamin allait regretter une mille fois pour toute sa naissance. C'est avec un rire dément qu'elle acheva son ascension et sema ses poursuivants en lançant des sortilèges de pétrification à l'aveuglette derrière son dos.

\- TU VAS CREVER, BEBE POTTER ! s'égosilla-t-elle avant de défoncer la porte menant aux appartements de leur prisonnier.

Harry se retourna vers elle avec lenteur, sans la moindre peur. Essoufflée, la sorcière mentalement instable baissa sa baguette quelques secondes plus tard, tremblante. Penaude. Elle se laissa même tomber à genoux, toute son agressivité évaporée. Deux yeux la toisaient, deux pupilles appartenant à la même personne et, pourtant, chacune d'elle arborait une couleur différente : l'une était d'un vert éclatant, et l'autre d'un rouge semblable à la couleur du sang.


End file.
